DUSTFALL
by LizDe-Chan
Summary: TRADUCCION de AmandaDBone .- "Tengo un amigo que dice que el gobierno está tratando de encubrirlo todo. Dice que la gente de China ha empezado a cambiar, ya sabes, mutar, desarrollan nuevos órganos y esas cosas. Dice que ellos no quieren que las personas entren en pánico. ¿Cree que podría ser cierto Dr. Watson? " Omegaverse Génesis - Johnlock.


**Título Original :** Dustfall

 **Autora :** AmandaDBone

 **Disclaimer:** Nada es de mi autoría. Esta es una traducción autorizada, los personajes originales pertenecen al universo de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de Sherlock de la BBC . La historia original la encontre en AO3 y el link esta en mi perfil.

 **Advertencias:** Omegaverse, Johnlock, Omega!Sherlock, Alpha!John , Lenguaje fuerte, escenas de sexo explícitas, relaciones homosexuales, heterosexuales, SIN BETEAR.

 **N/T.1:** Me gusta mucho el omegaverse, en especial los Omega!Sherlock, normalmente estos fics empiezan ya en el universo omega, pero este me llamo poderosamente la atención porque empieza con nuestros protagonistas tal y cómo los conocemos, para luego tener que enfrentarse a los cambios que los llevaran a ser omega y alpha y todo los cambios fisiologicos y sicologicos que esto conlleva y la manera de incluir esto a sus vidas, se tardaran y pasaran por varias cosas antes de hacer las paces con ellos mismos y poder seguir siendo la pareja que amamos.

* * *

 **-DUSTFALL-**

* * *

El polvo fue descubierto por primera vez en el cielo a través de un telescopio en Octubre, pero no fue visible en Londres hasta una noche particularmente fría de Noviembre .

John no se dio cuenta por sí mismo, en primer lugar; porque cuando fue visible, era de noche y estaba sentado en la parte de atrás de un taxi, mientras Sherlock despotricaba contra su último caso. John lo dejó ser, observando el paisaje de la ciudad a su paso, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de darse cuenta del comportamiento repetitivo de los peatones, con sus cuellos estirados para mirar el cielo.

Era imposible ver desde el coche, y aunque algunos permanecían estáticos en sus lugares y parecían maravillados con la boca abierta, nadie parecía entrar en un pánico particular. Pese a ello, la curiosidad clavó sus garras en él, y tan pronto como le pago al taxista, se unió a Sherlock en la acera, mirando hacia arriba.

"¿Sera alguna especie de e _smog (1)_ , qué crees?" -preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos con la esperanza de verlo todo más claro. No podía ver ninguna estrella, pero la neblina de polvo era casi brillante, como si tratara de reemplazarlas. "¿Alguna clase de... polución?"

"Poco probable. Refleja demasiada luz - Y es púrpura."

John pensó que a él le lucía más bien rojiza, pero se mordió la lengua.

"Es marrón," dijo la señora Hudson desde la puerta, sosteniendo una taza de té y mirando hacia arriba, como si el cielo resplandeciente fueran noticias viejas. "Ha estado en las noticias por semanas, es todo de lo que se habla, nadie parece saber lo que es, incluso los científicos que estudian el espacio exterior - los astrofísicos.".

"¿En serio?" Preguntó John, dejando de observar el cielo para seguir a Sherlock a dentro.

"Oh, sí. Sin embargo imaginaba que ustedes muchachos estarían demasiado ocupados como para darse cuenta."

"Aburrido e irrelevante para nuestro caso," Sherlock decidió, dirigiéndose directamente al 221B dónde, John se imagino, asumiría su lugar habitual extendido en el sofá, y permanecería allí hasta que tuvieran que correr en busca de su ladrón.

"Cada vez hay más y más," la señora Hudson susurró, como si no quisiera perturbar los pensamientos de Sherlock con temas tan mundanos como brillantes fenómenos meteorológicos marrones. "Esta en todo el mundo, La Sra. Turner tiene un sobrino que cree que son aliens."

John rio ante eso, y le dio a la señora Hudson las buenas noches.

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

Cuando llegaron las lluvias, trajeron el polvo con ellas. Los paraguas se convirtieron en una necesidad; sin ellos, el lodo acuoso goteaba dentro de los ojos y enmarañaba el cabello, incluso se metía en la nariz y la lengua, donde tenía un sabor amargo. Muchos, murmuraban sobre toxinas y mantenían su temor a lo desconocido en su interior, a la espera de la noticia tranquilizadora que indicara que todo era inofensivo. John no tenía esa opción, con Sherlock y él corriendo por los alrededores luego de que su ladrón resultara ser un asesino. Sus pantalones y jersey estuvieron manchados hasta el fondo con el lodo morado en cuestión de minutos, pero apenas tuvo un momento para llorar su pérdida cuando tuvieron esposado a su sospechoso, con Sherlock recitando toda la evidencia incriminatoria.

Noto que un poco se había secado en su cara, haciendo que su piel se pusiera pegajosa y se sintiera desagradable. No tenía un olor particular, y fuera de lo otro, se encontraba empapado hasta los calcetines de la misma manera en que lo estaría con agua de lluvia normal.

No podía estar seguro de si la sensación de hormigueo en su piel era anormal o no. Podría ser la adrenalina, pensó. Decidió no preocuparse por ello.

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

Una vez estuvo lo suficientemente seco, la sustancia pegajosa color vino se convirtió en polvo de nuevo. A pesar de que la gente, algunos con trajes sellados, despejaban las calles, este comenzaba a acumularse alrededor de los tobillos de John, siguiéndolo en pequeñas nubecitas mientras se dirigía a trabajar. Estaba en las paredes, en las grietas del pavimento, en los pliegues de sus palmas – una vez incluso se encontró tosiendo una pequeña nube, haciendo una mueca cuando sintió el picón de la misma.

Los pacientes en la clínica no estaban mejor. Sólo un puñado parecían tener las típicas infecciones y resfriados; el resto llegaban con los ojos acuosos, nerviosos, y con algo entre la cautela y el miedo maníaco que los hacía ignorar todas sus demás dolencias. Y lo peor era que aunque ninguno podía describir lo que estaba mal, ellos sabían que algo se sentía diferente.

"¿Cómo de diferente?" -Preguntó John, por decimoquinta vez ese día. "¿Siento algún dolor o malestar? ¿Fiebre? ¿Alguna erupción anormal, hematomas?"

La Sra. Elms le dirigió una mirada impotente y se encogió de hombros. Tenía una mancha de color en la mejilla, no estaba seguro de si era su maquillaje o el polvo.

Suspiró. "Tengo miedo de que a menos de que podamos identificar qué es, exactamente, lo que se siente diferente, no tenga ni la menor idea de por dónde empezar."

Ella bajó la mirada a su escritorio, y luego volvió a clavar los ojos en él, enderezo los hombros y puso una mano sobre su mentón. "Me siento vacía".

¡Ahí! Eso podría llevarlo a alguna parte. "¿Vacía cómo? ¿Y dónde?"

Ella movió su mano frente suyo, sus dedos señalando justo por encima de su pelvis. "Como si tuviera hambre, pero no en mi estómago. Como si..." Su voz se desvaneció, sus hombros cayendo otra vez.

John esperó, tratando de ignorar el zumbido dentro de su propia cabeza.

La Sra. Elms tragó grueso, desviando la mirada. "Como si quisiera sexo. Como si lo necesitara desesperadamente."

El corazón de John saltó, y se esforzó por controlar su voz, incluso tuvo que aclararse la garganta dos veces antes de volver a confiar en su voz. "Bueno, me temo que esa no es exactamente mi especialidad; podría ser mejor ver a un terapeuta. Si lo desea puedo-"

"No así", suplicó ella, inclinándose hacia adelante y apoyando su mano en su muslo, peligrosamente cerca de su supuesto vacío. "Es constante, y físico, y- nunca había estado así antes. To-Todo comenzó con la lluvia del otro día. Tenía algo de ese polvo rojo en mi ojo, mucho en realidad, y creo que también dentro de mi boca. ¿Cree que podría ser eso? "

John pasó el resto de la consulta tratando de convencerla de que sus impulsos eran normales, y que necesitaba hablar con alguien al respecto. Ella aceptó, a regañadientes, luego el siguiente paciente de John tartamudeaba y no fue capaz de describir cómo de diferente se sentía.

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

"Sólo es una fiebre," Sherlock protestó entre dientes, apartando las manos de John. "No soy un niño."

"Es curioso, nunca se sabe debido a tu forma de actuar." John agarró la muñeca de Sherlock, comprobando su pulso lo mejor que pudo dadas las circunstancias. "Esto es más que una fiebre. Ahora se honesto, ¿Qué otros síntomas tienes?"

"Ninguno," Sherlock insistió. Apartó la mano, acurrucándose en la parte posterior del sofá. "Si sólo me dejaras descansar se iría."

John frunció el ceño. "Tú nunca _descansas_. Te recuestas y piensas, pero no descansas."

Sherlock cerró los ojos, apretando su frente sudorosa contra los cojines del sofá. "Incluso yo duermo."

"La semana pasada declaraste resolver problemas dentro de tus sueños", dijo John, tomando la posición de Sherlock. En otras circunstancias habría dejado pasar su comportamiento como su petulancia habitual, pero había un tono desesperado en sus protestas que no podía ignorar, como médico o como amigo. Con sus rodillas dobladas y los antebrazos casi casualmente cruzados sobre su abdomen, John no podía dejar de pensar en algunos de los pacientes que había estado viendo. La cantidad de hombres que habían comenzado a informar dolor en la parte baja de su abdomen se había incrementado, algunos de ellos incluso lo describían como un desgarro.

Algunos otros, por supuesto, se habían negado a decir de dónde provenía el dolor, exigiendo que "hiciera algo" al respecto. Por supuesto, Sherlock ni siquiera sería capaz de pedir ayuda.

Suavemente, John puso una mano en su espalda, cerca de la columna y debajo de sus riñones. "¿Sientes algo extraño aquí?"

"Me estás tocando."

John no le hizo caso. "¿Algún dolor?"

"No."

"Esta bien." John retrocedió enfadado, tomando la decisión de dejar a Sherlock revolcarse en su propia miseria. Si quería soportar estoicamente el dolor por su cuenta, John le dejaría.

Unos minutos más tarde, puso un vaso de agua y un poco de paracetamol en la mesa. Sherlock no se movió, y John fingió con mucho cuidado no darse cuenta cuando las pastillas desaparecieron.

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

"Tengo un amigo que dice que el gobierno está tratando de encubrirlo todo. Dice que la gente de China ha empezado a cambiar, ya sabes, mutar, desarrollan nuevos órganos y esas cosas. Dice que ellos no quieren que las personas entren en estado de pánico. ¿Cree que podría ser cierto? "

John se frotó la sien y trató de determinar cuál sería la respuesta más diplomática. El Sr. Daniels era joven y enérgico, John suponía que la misteriosa pseudo-emfermedad amainaba su estado o estaría aún más animado. "Han habido un montón de rumores acerca de lo que el polvo podría hacer. Pero admito que esa es nueva."

El Sr. Daniels se inclinó hacia adelante, haciéndole señas para que se acercara. John le siguió la corriente, apoyándose en complicidad. "La cosa es que he estado sintiendo este terrible dolor y la fiebre, y ahora parece como si algo fuese... diferente, ¿sabes?"

"¿Cómo de diferente?" salió casi automáticamente.

Su paciente se sonrojó y luego se hizo para atrás. "Bueno, ya sabe, diferente. Como si sintiera partes de mi cuerpo que no sabía que tenía, ¿Me explico? Sólo que no estoy seguro de haberlas tenido antes."

John resistió el impulso de rodar los ojos. El Sr. Daniels no era el primero en venir con una teoría conspirativa después de todo, y si él estaba teniendo los mismos síntomas que Sherlock, probablemente había algo legítimamente mal en él. "¿Qué clase de dolor es?"

"Como el de un desgarro", respondió, John había escuchado eso antes, luego continuo: "En mi culo."

No había oído eso antes. Lo había sospechado luego de que una docena de hombres señalara vagamente a la parte baja de su espalda, algún respondían con detalles poco fiables, pero ninguno de ellos había sido tan preciso, y algunos parecían tan desconcertados y asustados que no podía estar seguro. "En su ...?"

"En mi rec-to", dijo Daniels, pronunciando cada sílaba con claridad. "Yo, eh, me he asomado un poco, nunca lo había hecho antes, lo juro, pero algo no se sentía bien."

Podría haber sido una imaginación demasiado activa, o podría haber sido que el Sr. Daniels hubiera encontrado su próstata y había estado demasiado avergonzado y ansioso para darse cuenta. Por otra parte, John no tenía ninguna información completa sobre lo que estaba pasando desde que el cielo había dejado caer la lluvia sobre ellos, y no estaba en condiciones de trabajar con supuestos.

Le había costado persuadir al Sr. Daniels de que era completamente seguro que se quitara los pantalones en la oficina de John, y que John sólo echaría un vistazo en pro de su salud. Un poco de lubricante médico después, y John estaba realizando un chequeo rutinario a su próstata cuando su paciente se ahogó, "Espera, detente. Esta... esta más profundo que eso."

Giro su dedo medio hasta encontrar lo que estaba buscando: un lugar un poco más allá de la próstata de su paciente, un poco más suave y gomoso que el resto.

"Es allí, oh dios, eso es todo. Soy un mutante, ¿verdad?"

"Estás bien", dijo John, tratando de sonar tranquilizador pero sólo sonando distraído. Rebusco en su mente para dar con una explicación, algo que podría explicar una anomalía en las paredes del recto en un hombre, una lesión de algún tipo, o-

Sin pensarlo, presionó sólo un poco, y la carne bajo la punta de su dedo se abrió, absorbiéndolo. "Jesús", el Sr. Daniels jadeó, retorciéndose en la mesa de examen, "Dios, ¿qué _es_ eso?"

John no pudo responder; la cabeza dándole vueltas. Comenzó cuando una mano - el Sr. Daniels incorporándose- le agarró del antebrazo, y no pudo evitar la forma en que su mandíbula se aflojó al darse cuenta de que estaba tratando de empujarlo _dentro_ de él.

Les tomó un esfuerzo considerable, tanto por su propia voluntad como la de Sr. Daniels, poder retirar su mano, y la sensación de neblina en su mente continuo en medio de unas disculpas torpes, una borrosa línea de sus otras consultas, y hasta que se durmió esa noche.

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

Los periódicos comenzaron a informar sobre ciertas personas experimentando cambios biológicos extremos, y esa parecía ser la señal para que Sherlock comenzara a investigara al respecto. Naturalmente, eligió la morgue para hacer sus propios exámenes; en circunstancias normales, John le habría dejado por su cuenta, pero por la forma en la que se tropezaba y todavía temblaba por la fiebre, insistió en que tenían que bajarla, y su conciencia no le permitía dejar a Molly tratando con él por su cuenta.

Mantuvieron su distancia mientras Sherlock examinaba un cadáver - uno "fresco", como había exigido – desde la oreja al pie, hurgando y apretando en cada lugar íntimo que podía.

"¿Te parece que él esta, no sé, algo... diferente, para ti?" -Preguntó Molly, sin molestarse en apartar los ojos del loco detective.

"Él siempre ha sido diferente." Por supuesto que esa no era una verdadera respuesta, ¿pero qué podía decir John? No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando, y cuando trató de conectar su memoria de lo que había sucedido en la consulta con los síntomas de Sherlock, sus capacidades cognitivas simplemente se bloqueaban.

"¿Qué crees que va a encontrar?"

Su voz sonaba trémula, John la miró cuidadosamente, tratando de observarla como Sherlock haría. Estaba brillando, sudando, su pelo oscuro y cuero cabelludo estaban totalmente limpios. Su labio inferior estaba rojo y magullado, pero la parte superior lucia suave y rosada. Sus dedos se abrían y cerraban casi rítmicamente, y ella los mantenía tirando de su falda.

Olía raro. No lo podía describir, pero había algo diferente en su perfume. No le agradaba.

Había perdido peso desde la última vez que la había visto, y no era dieta o ejercicio; su piel tenía un tono ligeramente amarillento, sus ojeras estiraban sus pómulos desfavorablemente. Era una pérdida poco saludable, John hizo una nota mental de verificar cómo estaba después, para recordarle que comiera a pesar del dolor que seguro estaba sufriendo al igual que Sherlock.

Un pequeño movimiento llamó su atención, apenas pudo ver por un pequeño momento la protuberancia carnosa que se movió por debajo del borde de su falda, no era muy diferente a un dedo suave, retorciéndose en su dirección. Se ocultó rápidamente, y él levanto los ojos para encontrarse con los de Molly. Su mandíbula se apretó, y ella no dijo nada.

"No lo sé", respondió finalmente, fijando su mirada en Sherlock, que tenía tres dedos dentro de la vagina del cadáver. Trató de no imaginarse nada saliendo hacia él.

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

Todo el peso del informe entregado por la Dra. Cobb cayó sobre el escritorio de John, no parecía contener mucha información concreta; una tercera parte del contenido de cada página eran conjeturas y teorías, y otra gran parte era lo que la Dra. Cobb llamaba "Control de daños".

"Algunos charlatanes están tratando de clasificar los cambios según las respuestas emocionales que la gente está teniendo - dicen que la agresión y la sumisión son los aspectos más significativos - pero a nosotros nos interesa tratar los cuerpos, así que lo clasificaremos según el grado de cambio físico". Pasó a una página que tenía un diagrama del cuerpo femenino, con algunas adiciones desconocidas. "Este es el tipo I: Los que desarrollan nuevos órganos. Trataremos el dolor, evaluando el desarrollo de acuerdo a lo que hemos visto hasta ahora, y si están interesados, puedes recetar algo para suprimir la libido. Ahí tienes una lista con las opciones. Recomiendan no remover nada, aún nadie sabe cómo hacerlo con seguridad, sólo debemos decirles que no sabemos mucho y que estamos haciendo lo mejor que podemos, ¿Lo entiendes? "

John asintió, sus ojos leyendo la página rápidamente. Aquí y allá, frases que le llamaban la atención: "Apéndices prensiles intra-vaginales", "Sensibilidad a ciertos olores", "Dificultad para concentrarse cuando se es estimulado sexualmente." Ciertamente iba a ser una lectura interesante, por lo menos.

"El tipo II es más sutil", continuó la Dra. Cobb dándole la vuelta a algunas páginas por él. "No aparecen órganos enteros, pero posiblemente aparezcan nuevas funciones a las que ya existen. Por el momento no hay de qué preocuparse, pero por lo que sabemos podría empeorar; trata de disipar sus temores sin descartarlas por completo, ¿De acuerdo? espero que podamos conseguir que la gente vuelva cuando sepamos más. Por ahora no hay mucho que podamos hacer. Vamos a ser aún menos populares de lo normal, pero no seas creativo con ellos".

"Entendido", respondió John, tomando la carpeta para él.

"Bien. Tienes media hora para leerlo antes de que llegue tu primer paciente." La Dra. Cobb se puso de pie, su cabello canoso balanceándose detrás suyo, dirigiéndose a la puerta. A mitad de camino se detuvo, volviéndose hacia él. "Oh, y ¿John?"

Miró hacia arriba, levantando las cejas y esperando.

Ella sólo lo miró por un momento, no tan diferente de Sherlock, antes de hablar. "Si comienzas a experimentar cualquiera de los síntomas, házmelo saber. Ese polvo púrpura podría haber causado esto, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a la posibilidad de que empeore debido a la exposición. ¿Entendido?"

"Por supuesto." John sonrió; lucía un poco tenso, pero bueno, toda la situación era bastante estresante.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, dejó caer los hombros y empezó a leer, empezando por la sección Tipo I masculino.

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

"Sé que sólo te interesas por los asesinatos o robos extraños", dijo Lestrade, manteniendo la voz baja, "pero toda la unidad de delitos sexuales se esta volviendo loca. Este tipo de casos nunca han sido fáciles, pero ahora... bueno, ya sabes. "

John sabía; las cosas se pusieron tan mal que los periódicos y noticieros no pudieron ignorarlo o restarle importancia. Los informes de violación se habían duplicado desde que el polvo había caído, y estaba claro que la policía no tenía idea de cómo enfrentar la situación. Tampoco era que simplemente los números aumentaran; y John podía decirlo, ya que se lo había sacado a Lestrade, los informes se confundían entre ellos, algunas de las víctimas afirmaban haberse sentido drogadas pero lúcidas al mismo tiempo, otras decían que en un momento había sido consentido y al siguiente no estaban de acuerdo o que no lo habían querido en lo absoluto, y un número sin precedentes de hombres y mujeres salían y confesaban, a menudo con la misma mezcla de respuestas que las víctimas daban.

Era profundamente inquietante, pero John estaba teniendo problemas para concentrarse con Lestrade apoyado cerca de él. Olía tan _bien_ , y John no podía recordar que antes le hubiera gustado tanto.

Tampoco recordaba haberse sentido tan incómodo a su alrededor.

Con una gran fuerza de voluntad, se apartó con el pretexto de ver en que estaba metido Sherlock. Nada diferente de lo habitual, por supuesto: dos cuerpos, dos hombres mayores, que se encontraban en el interior de un departamento que no les pertenecía a ninguno de los dos. Uno de ellos estaba desnudo, y fue frente a él que Sherlock se agachó, sus manos enguantadas sujetaron una de las manos del cadáver mientras examinaba sus uñas.

"¿Algún progreso?" -Preguntó John, sólo ligeramente interesado. Trató de no respirar profundamente; los hombres no llevaban muertos mucho tiempo pero olían inusualmente desagradables.

"Poco", dijo Sherlock, y luego permaneció en silencio por un momento, terminando su inspección de la uña del pulgar. La colocó sobre el pecho del hombre, como lo había encontrado, e hizo señas a la ingle del cadáver. "Mira. ¿Qué piensa de esto?"

John no pudo evitar lamentarse al recordar que no era la primera vez que Sherlock le pedía mirar de cerca el pene de un hombre muerto, entonces se agachó a su costado. Curiosamente, a ese nivel el olor parecía mucho más tolerable.

El hombre era, en su mayoría, normal, estaba entrado en años y con algo de peso, y algunas partes su cuerpo habían comenzado a aflojarse prematuramente. Su pene, sin embargo, era otra historia: a pesar de que en gran medida lucía como el de cualquier otro hombre, la base del mismo, justo por encima de sus testículos, estaba redondo e hinchado, todavía oscuro por la sangre.

"¿Tipo II?" John sugirió, recordando los diagramas. "¿Crees que alguien se esté dirigiendo a los que han cambiado?"

"No, obviamente. Está desnudo, y mira en qué estado se encuentra. Estaba obviamente excitado cuando murió, anticipándose o ya participando en el sexo. Hay sangre debajo de sus uñas, y sin embargo, el hombre que lo estranguló está allá, completamente sin arañazos. Quien asesinó a nuestro segundo hombre probablemente estaba bajo el ataque de nuestro tipo II aquí, o ayudándole a escapar".

John miró al segundo cadáver, preguntándose lo que iba a encontrar bajo la ropa. "¿Así que entonces fue una violación?"

"O sexo muy duro, sí."

"¿Qué ves en el segundo cuerpo? ¿Por qué una víctima de violación mataría a su salvador?"

"Él no estaba allí para rescatarla", dijo Sherlock poniéndose de pie y caminando sobre el cuerpo desnudo, completamente indiferente. "Míralo: su vientre a la vista, se desabrocho el cinturón, el ángulo de su cabeza sugiere que el golpe vino de debajo de él, y la sangre en sus manos no vino de estrangular a nadie, sólo quería participar en la acción.".

John dejó escapar el aliento que no se había dado cuenta estaba conteniendo, y miró a Lestrade. Parecía que después de todo conseguiría que Sherlock se involucrara en más complicados crímenes sexuales.

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

Si no hubiera estado prestando atención, John podría haber pensado que Sherlock estaba en medio de otra de sus periodos de entre-casos. Pero él estaba prestando atención, y también era cuidadoso; parecía imposible poder ignorar la forma en la que Sherlock se removía, se quedaba quieto, y ponía mala cara. A pesar de todo estaba tranquilo, sin embargo, tenía la boca tiesa en una línea sombría, poco dispuesto a abrirla. Ni por un caso o cigarrillos, y no dijo ni una vez estar aburrido.

Si John se engañara con que Sherlock estaría receptivo a su consejo, habría sugerido que dejara de ignorar a su cuerpo y admitiera que él también había sido víctima del polvo y el agua de lluvia color frambuesa. Pero como estaban las cosas, simplemente opto por mirarlo, cada vez más y más agitado.

La cuarta vez que sonó el móvil de Sherlock y este fue ignorado, dejó su libro y espetó: "¿Podrías contestar?"

"Es Mycroft," Sherlock gruñó, rompiendo su silencio. "Tiene un caso para mí. Uno aburrido. No tengo ningún interés en dejar que piense que podría interesarme."

John resopló, mirando a su compañero de piso. Su cabeza zumbaba desagradable; dejó escapar su irritación. "Tal vez deberías. Vas a volverme loco si sigues así."

"¿ _Yo_ voy a volverte loco?" Sherlock se incorporó en su puesto en el sofá, frunciendo el ceño. "Por lo menos si yo fuera a mirarte durante horas y horas, tendría la cortesía de aparentar que estoy leyendo. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado en esa página, John? ¿Quince minutos? ¿Una hora? ¿Lo sabes al menos?"

Dios, era un idiota. Poco importaba que tuviera razón, que John no hubiera leído una sola palabra desde hace mucho tiempo; si Sherlock fuera la mitad de agradable que cualquier otra persona normal, no habría tenido ninguna razón para mirarlo en primer lugar. " ¿Qué, estoy interrumpiendo tu rabieta? pensaba que preferías tener testigos."

Sherlock lo miró un momento, y luego se echó hacia atrás en el sofá, volviendo al silencio otra vez. Con un pie en el suelo, y el otro sobre su rodilla con el talón saltando arriba y abajo rítmicamente, vio cuando John curvó su labio en una mueca burlona.

John dejó su libro, pensando que era una causa perdida de todos modos. "Muy bien. Si prefieres mantener tu teatralidad en paz, voy a ser un hombre grande y mantenerme lejos." Se puso de pie, esperó un momento por una protesta que sabía no vendría, y se dirigió por las escaleras hasta su cuarto.

El zumbido en su cabeza se había puesto más intenso durante su discusión, y se extendió a lo largo de su pecho y piernas. Llego a su habitación antes de que pudiera relacionarlo con alguna clase de excitación, y antes de comenzar a discutir consigo mismo, se decidió por una buena y larga paja para despejar la cabeza.

Ya estaba totalmente duro cuando se sentó en la cama, y no perdió tiempo en poner una mano sobre su erección. Ni siquiera necesito fantasías para ponerse a tono; con la primera sacudida, sus caderas se movieron con fuerza, y se sintió como si se estuviera quemando de la mejor manera posible. Cerró los ojos, dejando su boca abierta, masturbándose rápidamente.

Inesperadamente, un olor vino a su cabeza. _Lestrade_. Joder, recientemente olía de maravillas, y no había sido la única vez en que John capto ese olor particularmente atractivo: lo encontraba una y otra vez en las calles, y para su agobio, había comenzado a percibirlo en el departamento entero - excepto en su habitación. Sin embargo era mejor así. Se había acostumbrado y por lo general podía ignorarlo, pero era un aroma sutil, y de vez en cuando se acercaba sigilosamente y lo golpeaba con fuerza, y él tendría que cruzar las piernas o excusarse frente a otros.

No necesitaba el olor en su habitación, pero casi deseó poder tener algo con aquel aroma en su mano, algo que podría frotar por todo su cuerpo e inhalar. Sólo pensar en ello hizo que su pene expulsara más pre-seminal, y luego sus pensamientos derivaron a cómo sería tener junto a él a Lestrade - Greg - allí, oliendo de esa forma, y dios, ese olor era inexplicablemente maravilloso. Si Greg estuviera allí con él, podría oler su esencia, podría lamer su piel y frotarse, podría poner sus manos sobre él, y hundir su polla dentro y revolcarse en ese fantástico aroma.

Jadeo, de pronto consciente de haber estado conteniendo el aliento, imaginando tener a su alcance el aroma y manteniéndolo en su interior. El pensamiento lo dejo vergonzosamente cerca – o más bien, podría haber sido vergonzoso, si no hubiera estado tan perdido en su fantasía, si no hubiera estado solo.

Vagamente, se dio cuenta de algo, aparte de su propia y extraña fantasía. Algo inusual. En un particular largo movimiento, tratando de culminar y luego conteniéndose, algo encajo: ahí, justo cerca de la base de su pene, se sentía más duro, como si estuviera hinchando. Parecía estar creciendo, palpitando, pero no le dolía. Por el contrario, se sentía bien, muy sensible, sintió un increíble alivio cuando lo envolvió en su mano y lo apretó a su alrededor.

Una parte de él sabía que tenía que preocuparse. Pero por el momento, esa parte fue callada por la parte que sólo quería, desesperadamente, poder terminar.

El placer lo golpeó de lleno en el pecho mientras se imaginaba sentado en el sofá con Greg, los dos completamente, gloriosamente desnudos, disfrutando del aroma del departamento y de la forma en que se combinaba con el propio aroma de Greg. Pensó en la mano de Greg, no, su boca, pensó en ella dirigiéndose poco a poco hacia su polla hasta que sus labios se envolvieron contra su bulto hinchado, y se corrió.

Sólo unos momentos después de su orgasmo, John paso de estar saciado ha aturdido. No podía recordar alguna vez en la que hubiera deseado a un hombre así, o estar tan excitado con sólo pensar en ello, o en cualquiera, en su olor.

Y estaba el asunto de su pene hinchado. Vaciló un momento antes de abrir los ojos, se sentó para observarlo, demasiado concentrado como para dejar que sus miedos acerca de lo que podría ser le impidiera examinarse a sí mismo como un médico.

Todavía estaba duro, y no mostraba signos de ablandamiento. El nudo en la base era de un rojo furioso, y más grande de lo que recordaba, firme y sólido. Pulsaba con la sangre, y cuando se palmeó siseó por reflejo, demasiado sensible y casi adolorido por el contacto.

Aunque en realidad no dolía. No había dolor en él, y recordaba vagamente informes sobre bultos similares en hombres del Tipo II, aunque no había imaginado que serían tan grandes.

Tragó saliva, moviendo cuidadosamente sus manos lejos de su pene y apoyándose sobre la almohada. Bueno, eso lo demostraba. De pronto se sintió como un idiota por cada vez que le había dicho a un paciente que presentara cambios que mantuviera la calma, que no se preocupara, que no tenían ninguna razón para suponer que los cambios fueran peligrosos.

Se cubrió con las mantas, sin importarle que fuera demasiado pronto para dormir, y trató de no sentirse como un monstruo mutante.

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

Por lo menos había algunos beneficios, como su mejorado sentido del olfato. John se estaba convirtiendo en un experto en la identificación de pacientes que estuvieran experimentando cambios por el polvo sólo con su olor, a veces tan pronto como entraban en la habitación, y en más de un caso le había ayudado a hacer las preguntas correctas para llegar al fondo de sus problemas.

No estaba seguro, sin embargo, de si su recién descubierta habilidad para notar la ira hormonal de las mujeres Tipo I y hombres Tipo II era una ventaja o un inconveniente. Por un lado, podía anticipar cuando eran propensos a la confrontación; por otro lado, a veces, no podía dejar de responder con lo mismo, el olor de su ira alimentaba la propia, por lo que su cuerpo repiqueteaba en tensión. En algunos casos, su actitud había sufrido, y estaba casi listo para decirle a la Dra. Cobb que tenía que ser despedido, que era uno de ellos, si sólo pudiera formar las palabras.

No tuvo esa oportunidad.

Jeremy Hanes olía como un Tipo I. Describió los mismos dolores y fiebres que la mayoría de los hombres del Tipo I parecían sufrir, e hizo vagamente alusión a cambios en ciertos impulsos, en la forma en que su cuerpo se sentía. John no tenía ninguna duda acerca de la condición de su paciente.

El padre de Jeremy, sin embargo, era un Tipo II. John supuso que era probablemente propenso a la agresión, incluso antes de que el polvo hubiera caído, sólo había que echarle una mirada: sus hombros tensos como si fueran a dirigirse a la batalla en cualquier momento, su nariz mostraba la asimetría propia de una fractura mal curada. Se cernía sobre su hijo, mirando a John con cautela mientras él recomendaba algo para el dolor, y levantó una mano, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, cuando comenzó a detallar lo que se conocía acerca de la biología del Tipo I.

"Espera," dijo el Sr. Hanes, moviéndose alrededor de su hijo e inclinándose hasta traspasar el espacio personal de John. Le llego una ola de ese desagradable olor a ira, y John la sintió inundar el cuerpo del Sr. Hanes, hasta llegar a su sangre, mientras respondía. "Mi hijo no es un ningún mutante con sexo a la mitad. Nadie de nuestra familia, a puesto un pie fuera, hasta que las calles estuvieron despejadas, y aunque lo hubiera hecho, no hay manera de que se convirtiera en uno de esos monstruos."

"Papá, detente" el Hanes más jóven interrumpió, rojo de la vergüenza. Sin embargo, permaneció sentado, manteniéndose solamente a la defensiva.

"Cállate", su padre gritó, alzando la voz cada vez más fuerte; John imaginó que pronto alguien vendría a verlos, con todo el ruido que estaban haciendo. Se inclinó aún más cerca, presionando el pecho de John con fuerza. "Mi _hijo_ no tiene un coño, ¿entiendes?"

John se cruzó de brazos, obligándose a mantener la calma, a no morder el anzuelo. "Puede negarlo todo lo que quiera, pero eso no va a ayudarle a lidiarlo mucho mejor. Puede que aún no sepamos mucho acerca de lo que le está pasando, pero las señales son bastante claras, y cualquier persona que experimenta muchos cambios necesita ser rápidamente consciente de ello. Con todo lo que todavía no sabemos, algo podría salir mal sino- "

El Sr. Hanes lo empujó bruscamente, interrumpiéndolo, pero John estaba preparado para ello, se tambaleo pero permaneció en pie. "Creo que no lo captaste," gruñó. "Mi hijo no es ningún monstruo raro más de lo que usted es un médico competente."

Curiosamente, el comentario de _monstruo raro_ irritó más a John que la burla a sus conocimientos médicos. "He visto un montón de hombres respetables venir aquí con los mismos síntomas, y cada uno de ellos era un tipo I y dejándolo claro, yo diría que la mayoría de ellos eran bastante más hombres que usted Sr. Hanes ".

Espero expectante el puño en su mandíbula que se estrello a continuación, y no pudo impedir dar unos pasos atrás, el dolor atravesando su rostro como el hielo en sus venas. Se recuperó rápidamente, y en un instante tenía al Sr. Hanes sujetó contra la pared, con un brazo inmovilizándolo y el otro contra su garganta. Detrás de él, oyó a Jeremy pedir ayuda, gritando que se detuvieran, pero sonaba lejano, la ira creciendo cada vez más, aplastándolo como olas.

Se necesitaron dos médicos y la ayuda de cuatro pacientes en espera para separarlos lo suficiente como para calmarse, y en el segundo en que lo hicieron, John sintió más vergüenza de la que nunca hubiera sentido.

Dios, había golpeado a un paciente. No importaba que él hubiera sido golpeado primero; no podía argumentar que se estaba defendiendo, en realidad no, no cuando sabía lo mucho que había querido obligarlo a rendirse, a hacerle daño hasta que estuviera débil, indefenso y sumiso. Había querido obligarlo a admitir que John era el mejor hombre, el hombre _más fuerte_ , como si fuera la cosa más importante que alguna vez pudiera oír.

Le sorprendió lo amable que fue la Dra. Cobb, incluso con su expresión severa y la forma en la que no perdió el tiempo sermoneándolo. "Te dije que necesitaba saber si empezabas a presentar los síntomas," dijo con una mirada severa. La miró a los ojos, asintiendo con la cabeza; ella tenía toda la razón. Había sido un idiota. "No soy estúpida. Sé que no eres tú, pero hasta que no puedas mantenerte bajo control y podamos encontrar la manera de hacer frente a toda esta locura, no puede estar aquí. Estas personas llegan a nosotros por _ayuda_ , por el amor de Cristo. Debemos estar sensatos, y si eres un Tipo II, bueno, simplemente no puedes serlo. No en este momento.

Él no dijo nada. Era verdad, sabía que lo era, y lo único que tenía para darse ánimo era la certeza de que habría una solución. No estaba seguro de que él lo creyera, pero la idea de que alguien lo lograra era tranquilizador.

"Ve a casa, John."

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

Había sido un alivio cuando Molly mensajeo a Sherlock, haciéndole saber que había llegado a Bart un puñado de cuerpos que mostraban los cambios del Tipo I y Tipo II. Habían sido parcialmente diseccionados y vueltos a acomodar, pero aún así parecían la mejor manera de obtener una visión de primera mano de los nuevos y modificados órganos que el polvo les había dotados. Y Sherlock había estado tan insoportablemente agitado, tan aburrido, mientras que el extraño olor en el piso sólo se hacía más fuerte. John estaba seguro de que si se quedaba allí sin trabajo o nada más que hacer que ir de compras, no aguantaría otro minuto más, estrangularía a su compañero de piso o terminaría con una seria y furiosa erección.

No había imaginado que sería peor en la morgue.

Sí, Sherlock estaba distraído, y bastante alegre examinando los cadáveres, tirando de tentáculos rosados y hurgando en el interior de los órganos recién adquiridos. Por desgracia, el olor del departamento había venido con él, inundando a John y haciendo que su pene se apretara contra sus pantalones. Se dio cuenta de que tendría que llegar a un acuerdo con el hecho de que el olor venía de Sherlock mismo, y que se trataba del olor que los hombres del Tipo I poseían.

Y luego estaba Molly. Había encontrado su olor difícil de soportar antes, pero sólo había empeorado desde que la había visto por última vez. No había duda de que ella encajaría en el Tipo I, pero su olor le recordaba al del Sr. Hanes y otros hombres de Tipo II. No era algo que él hubiera encontrado desagradable antes, pero algo en su aroma, algo especiado en su olor lo volvía loco.

No dejaba de mirar a Sherlock.

Eso era bastante normal; John nunca la había visto sin tener los ojos fijos en Sherlock, siguiéndolo con la esperanza de que una pequeña muestra de afecto. Lo había sentido por ella antes, incluso sentía un poco de camaradería por ese vacío que dejaba el trato insensible de Sherlock para con otros, y en el peor de los casos, la compadecía por su deseo frustrado. Una vez había tratado de animarla suavemente a dejarlo, pero parecía no haber esperanza y, al final, era todo inofensivo.

De repente, parecía todo lo contrario. La forma en la que se retorcía mientras lo veía llevar una lupa hacia en sujeto con los genitales del Tipo II crispaba los nervios de John; la forma en que suspiraba y se sonrojaba parecía una afrenta contra la decencia. Parecía ridículo que ella todavía se sintiera así cuando era claro que Sherlock había mostrado su desinterés por ella, y la mirada salvaje en sus ojos agitaba un impulso protector en él.

Se aclaró la garganta, frunciendo el ceño al no captar su atención. "¿Molly?" se aventuró, incapaz de contener la irritación en su voz.

"¿Hm?" Y aún así ella no volteo a verlo, mordiéndose el labio.

"¿Puedo hablar contigo?" Esperó; sin obtener una respuesta, alzó la voz: "Tenemos que hablar."

Eso fue lo suficientemente alto como para distraer a Sherlock, que frunció el ceño ligeramente antes de volver a lo suyo. Molly lo miró sorprendida y más que un poco irritada, pero le dio una breve inclinación de cabeza. "Muy bien. ¿De qué se trata?"

"A solas - en otro lugar, si se puede"

Con una sonrisa forzada, Molly lo condujo a una habitación más pequeña al lado de la morgue. Contenía una serie de perfectamente organizados, instrumentos estériles, y una mesa de autopsias afortunadamente vacía, en la que se apoyó, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y observándolo más confiada y desafiante de lo que jamás pudo recordar haberla visto antes.

Esto no le impidió, lucir aún más fanfarrón de lo que le hubiera gustado.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué es?" le espetó ella, sonando casi tan irritada como John se sentía.

"Mira", empezó a decir, pero se detuvo, humedeciéndose los labios. Ella siguió el movimiento con sus ojos. "¿No crees que esto ha ido demasiado lejos?"

Los ojos de Molly se estrecharon. "¿Qué, es exactamente 'esto' ?"

John hizo un vago gesto hacia el cuarto detrás de él con una mano. "Esa cosa que tienes de ir suspirando por Sherlock. Te das cuenta de que es ridículo, ¿no?"

Su boca se abrió en una amplia y sugestiva sonrisa . "Oh, Dios mío ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¿Me estás diciendo que mi comportamiento alrededor de Sherlock es demasiado? ¿ _Tú_? Sólo le di un café, ¡Por el amor de dios! ¡No ando pegada a él como una sombra! ¡No le saco las cosas de los bolsillos para dárselas! Si yo estoy suspirando, ¡Tú estás obsesionado! "

John cuadró los hombros y apretó los puños. Sabía los argumentos que podría utilizar: que lo hacía todo a regañadientes, que tuvo que hacer concesiones para ser capaz de vivir con Sherlock, que él no estaba obsesionado en absoluto. En cambio, dijo, "Él no me ha _rechazado_."

Una parte suya reconoció que estaban actuando un poco como niños. Sólo esperaba que la habitación no dejara escapar el sonido, y que Sherlock estuviera distraído.

La mayor parte de su mente estaba preocupada con el reconocimiento de que Molly se estuviera preparando para darle un puñetazo. Vaciló un poco entre su ira pidiendo responder con lo mismo y su sentido y naturaleza buscando una mejor salida.

No tuvo tiempo para tomar una decisión, porque, como supo después, no la necesitaba. El duro golpe que esperaba en su mandíbula nunca llegó; en cambio, sintió un tirón hacia adelante y una boca que se aplastaba contra la suya, dientes chocando dolorosamente. Molly lo beso duro y desesperadamente, con sus manos agarrando insistentemente su cuello.

John quiso utilizar sus manos para apartarla, pero sólo pudo sucumbir en la misma locura que se había apoderado de ella, acercándola más con sus manos en su cintura. No sentía una atracción específica por ella, aunque era una mujer bastante atractiva, pero la sensación de su tacto, de cualquier contacto, encendía su piel con satisfacción. Se sentía como si necesitara el contacto piel a piel tanto como necesitaba el aire en ese momento, y si podía bajar un poco el ardor con Molly, y ella estaba de acuerdo, estaba bien.

Ella se apartó, dándole la vuelta y acostándolo en la mesa. "No puedo dejar de pensar en él", se quejó. "Me siento como si hubiera estado caliente durante semanas. ¿Es-es así como te sientes tú también?"

John asintió, luchando por levantarse de la mesa sin perder el contacto con su cuerpo. Molly se arrastró sobre él, se quitó el abrigo y lo tiro a un lado.

"Bien," dijo ella. "Eso es bueno."

Ella comenzó a subirse la falda. John se distrajo momentáneamente con la sensación de los suaves muslos bajo sus manos, pasando los dedos por su piel y haciéndola temblar.

"Tu ropa", instó, apartando sus manos. "Vamos".

"Correcto." De repente, su cremallera y botones lucían mucho más ofensivos, y al mismo tiempo más difíciles de sacar, pero se las arregló para conseguir deshacerse de ellos. Se bajó los pantalones vaqueros por las piernas lo mejor que pudo con ella de rodillas sobre él. En el momento en que su polla quedo libre, dura y rojiza, la mano de Molly la sujeto, más segura y estable de lo que podría haber esperado.

"Eres grande", murmuró con aprobación. Ella jugaba con su prepucio, tirando de él hacia arriba tanto como podía antes de retroceder de nuevo hacia abajo. Con la otra mano, se estimulo así misma sobre las bragas. "¿Tienes un condón?"

"Mierda. Ah, sí, sólo déjame ..." Tanteo en sus bolsillos, con la esperanza de tener uno con él. Un momento después, hizo un sonido de triunfo, sacándolo y abriéndolo rápidamente. Se desesperó por la pérdida de la mano sobre él pero logro ponérselo, luchando por mantener sus dedos firmes.

Al segundo Molly estaba sobre él, tirando de sus bragas a un lado para hundirse en él con un gemido agradecido. John la imito, apoyándose en el frío metal de la mesa y moviendo sus caderas hacia arriba para encontrarse con su calor, de manera ineficaz pues sus muslos lo mantuvieron inmovilizado, sujeto a sus caprichos. Ella se movió un poco sobre él, sintiéndolo, antes de levantarse y dejarse caer hacia abajo.

John se agarró a los bordes de la mesa. No tenía ningún deseo de tomar el control de la situación. La sensación era como la de un trago de agua en una boca seca: no era suficiente, pero era mucho, mucho mejor que nada. Ella todavía tenía ese olor desagradable, pero prefirió ignorarlo para disfrutar del calor de su apretado coño mojado.

Pero de repente, ella ralentizó sus movimientos, moviéndose sólo de forma superficial sobre su polla. "Espera," suspiró ella. "Esto no está funcionando."

John estaba a punto de protestar - ella lo estaba _montando_ , maldita sea - pero una nueva sensación le quitó el aliento. Parecía como si algo dentro de su coño se moviera contra su polla, luego se dio cuenta de que estaba usando sus cambios del Tipo I. Poco a poco, una docena de tentáculos lisos, cada uno del tamaño de un dedo medio, salieron de su vagina. Algunos de ellos se envolvieron en su pene, otras acariciaron sus bolas, mientras que el resto se dirigían más atrás. Pensó en protestar, ya que tanteaban su culo, pero la situación realmente le desagradaba muy poco. Después de todo no era como si nunca hubiera tenido un dedo dentro suyo, y a su pene no le faltaba nada de atención.

Tal vez debería haberle parecido raro, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía derecho en arrojar la primera piedra; la protuberancia en la base de su pene ya se estaba expandiendo, y los tentáculos alrededor de su polla acariciaban la carne sensible rítmicamente, dejando rastros húmedos a su paso. Se sentían como dedos húmedos, suaves y firmes, como lenguas delgadas. Lo lamían, sujetándolo, acariciándole, y _empujándose_.

Un manojo de tentáculos, envolviéndose uno alrededor del otro para aumentar su grosor, presionándose en su culo. Simultáneamente, Molly se dejó caer sobre él con un gemido profundo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. La hinchazón en su pene llego al punto en que ella no pudo continuar deslizándose y los tentáculos tomaron el relevo envolviéndolo, John no tuvo ninguna queja.

"Tócame" Molly le instó, agarrando sus manos y acercándolas a su cuerpo. John se levando y medio sentado, obedeció. Su mano izquierda fue a su clítoris en un gesto familiar, frotándola con la fuerza suficiente como para hacerla retorcerse sobre él. Sintió los tentáculos dentro suyo responder, palpitando y empujando.

Con la mano derecha le levantó la parte superior de la blusa, tocando la piel que podía alcanzar. Ella decidió ayudarlo, liberando el cierre de su sujetador para que pudiera llegar más fácilmente, luego se dispuso tomar un pezón dentro de su boca.

"Oh, Dios." Molly comenzó a jadear, sujetando el cabello de John con las manos, presionando su boca contra su pecho. Dejó escapar un gemido mientras él mordía ligeramente hacia abajo antes de cambiar a su gemelo, su mano sujetando el otro seno.

Las caderas de John se agitaron con fuerza cuando el manojo de tentáculos en su interior rozó su próstata. Tomando nota de su reacción, Molly volvió a hacerlo. Se quedó sin aliento cuando él empujó hacia arriba y ella le dio el encuentro con fuerza mientras descendía sobre él. La presión en su interior aumento, y gimió cuando se dio cuenta de que los tentáculos se volvían cada vez más gruesos – o por lo menos una parte de ellos. Cuando se habían deslizado uno por uno, apenas y había notado su circunferencia, pero de repente se sintió como demasiado. No era sólo el dolor, era lo abrumador de la sensación lo que le provocó la chispa de pánico, pero estaba demasiado perdido en la sensación como para hacer algo al respecto.

Por suerte para él, Molly parecía igual de sorprendida, con un suave "Oh", salió de su interior. En el momento siguiente, su cuerpo se tensó, sus ojos se cerraron, y con voz ahogada gritó: " _Sherlock_ ".

Ni siquiera pasó por la mente de John sentirse ofendido. En cambio, le sirvió como recordatorio. Pensó en el aroma que desprendía Sherlock, el olor que había inundando sus sentidos y aumentaron su excitación y la tensión dio lugar a la ira, hasta terminar en una mesa de autopsias con su testículos hundidos en la profundidad de un nido de tentáculos, y de repente todo tuvo sentido. Se trataba de Sherlock, de su olor, no muy diferente al de Lestrade, o de otros pacientes, pero mucho más intenso. Si cerraba los ojos, casi podía imaginar que era Sherlock el que estaba con él.

Hundió su cara en el pecho de Molly, mordiéndose el labio, y se corrió con luces de colores detrás de sus párpados.

Ninguno de los dos habló durante varios minutos. Incluso luego de separarse, ambos permanecieron en silencio, ordenaron su ropa y se limpiaron lo más rápido y cuidadosamente que pudieron. Mientras Molly se encargaba de esterilizar la mesa, John se encontraba ocupado repitiendo todo lo sucedido desde que entraron en la habitación. No pudo averiguar exactamente en qué punto tener sexo en una mesa de autopsia les había parecido la manera más lógica de terminar con su discución.

"Probablemente no deberíamos hacer esto otra vez", dijo Molly finalmente, con los ojos fijos en sus manos.

"No creo que estuviera tan mal."

Su cabeza se levantó con los ojos muy abiertos. "¡Oh, no!, no me refería a eso, fue… bueno, fue…"

"Estaba bromeando." Le sonrió, y ella se relajó notoriamente. "En realidad tienes razón. Esto fue ... satisfactorio, pero probablemente sea mejor que no lo repitamos".

Molly asintió, observándolo más aliviada mientras hablaba. "Gracias a Dios. Me preocupaba que fuera sólo yo. No se sentía bien, ¿verdad?"

"No," John estuvo de acuerdo. "Pero me ayudó un poco."

"Algo así como rascarse una picadura de insecto, ¿no? Ya puedo sentir que empieza a picarme otra vez."

John también lo sintió. Aunque la necesidad de hacer algo contra la forma en que su piel se crispaba había disminuido, todavía sentía un leve tirón viniendo lentamente hacia el cómo lejanas olas.

Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de la razón por la que su mente estaba despejada, la necesidad estaba lejos: el olor. La sala en la que estaban, estaba sellada y olía desagradablemente gracias a ellos dos, combinado con la esterilización adicional que realizo Molly, no había nada de la dulce y atractiva fragancia con la que se había acostumbrado a vivir en la última semana.

De pronto, Molly se enderezó, tapando su boca con una mano.

"Oh, no. Dije su nombre, ¿no? ¿Lo grite? ¿Crees que me oyó?"

John hizo una mueca tan pronto como lo pensó. Parecía muy probable que Sherlock lo hubiera hecho. Aunque él tenía fe en las paredes de St. Bart, no estaba seguro de que fueran construidas para mantener apartados esa clase de sonidos de los agudos sentidos de un detective.

"Ve tú," dijo Molly, haciéndole señas a distancia. "Yo voy a quedarme aquí para no volver a salir nunca."

John pensó en contradecirla, pero no se le ocurría nada que pudiera decir para consolarla. En cambio, respiró hondo, abrió la puerta, y se sumergió de nuevo en el denso y embriagador aroma de Sherlock.

El hombre en cuestión lucía milagrosamente imperturbable, aún mantenía una muñeca hundida en lo profundo del abdomen del hombre Tipo I. Por supuesto, John sabía muy bien que aunque no luciera perturbado, eso no significaba que Sherlock no se hubiera percatado de la situación. Cruzó la habitación para reunirse con él, mirando hacia el cadáver abierto.

"¿Alguna novedad?" - preguntó en voz baja. No quería inmiscuirse, pero era curioso, y el hombre que tenía delante suyo definitivamente lucía lo que parecía ser un conjunto de órganos que no eran el estándar para un varón humano.

"Sí". Sherlock señaló uno, encajado en la parte delantera de un riñón. "El color del mismo casi se asemeja al del tejido cicatricial, y sin embargo no hay daños en cualquiera de los tejidos adyacentes. Por el momento no puedo discernir cual es su función, pero no debe ser para algo ordinario, creció alrededor de los que ya estaban allí".

John miró la cara de Sherlock, de alguna manera serena en su concentración. "Entonces debe haberle dolido."

Sherlock se tensó.

"Mira, si esto te está pasando, deberías asegurarte de que - "

"Si vas a insistir en ser un inútil," Sherlock espetó, interrumpiéndolo: "Apreciaría que la próxima vez pudieras ser menos ruidoso."

John estaba seguro de que debía haberse sentido, al menos, un poco de avergonzado, pero cuando dio un paso atrás, dejando a Sherlock examinar el cadáver en silencio, sólo se sintió contenido y, extrañamente, como si estuviera esperando a que el mundo cayera en su posición original, como si eso fuera a pasar.

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

John a menudo deseaba que Sherlock fuera más honesto acerca de su salud, pero él deseaba un montón de cosas sin ninguna esperanza cuando se trataba de Sherlock.

Desde el incidente de la morgue, había renunciado a tratar de fingir que no estaba observando a su compañero de piso como un ave a su presa. Si tenía ganas de observarle, simplemente pondría el periódico o su laptop a un lado, se haría atrás en su silla, y tan sólo miraría.

Sherlock, de manera similar, había renunciado a llamarle la atención, y prefería hacer como que ignoraba a John. De hecho, parecía querer ignorar a John en la mayoría de los casos, a menos que lo necesitara directamente. A veces era como si él creyera que bandejas flotantes le traían comida y bebidas, o que su teléfono, que era un constante hervidero de llamadas y mensajes de Mycroft, se colocaba junto a su oído por sí mismo.

Pero estaba tenso. Constante. Rígido. John se preocupaba, no podía asegurar si era su propia presencia - o, sospechaba, su olor, pero habían reacciones anormales en Sherlock – parecía como si sufriera de un dolor persistente. A pesar de que sabía que los hombres del Tipo I experimentaban un crecimiento rápido de los tejidos, no podía estar seguro de cuánto tiempo demoraba, o si alguna vez fuese a parar. Por lo que él o cualquiera sabía, podría ser una especie de cáncer, creciendo y mutando hasta que aplastara a una persona de adentro hacia afuera.

O, tal vez, podría haber sido simplemente otro ataque de aburrimiento. Después de todo no era algo insólito que Sherlock decidiera ignorar a John, aunque eso ocurría con mayor frecuencia durante los casos, tampoco era raro que estuviera en un estado prácticamente catatónico cuando la ausencia del trabajo lo afectaba enormemente. Sin embargo, la forma rígida en la que se sentaba a su alrededor era nueva, como si Sherlock fuera particularmente bueno en la imitación de los relojes derretidos de Dalí, o estuviera bajo el peor tipo de estrés, pero aun así no estaba fuera de su conducta habitual cómo para que no fuera otro síntoma de su malhumor o autocompasión normal. Había pasado un tiempo desde su último caso, después de todo.

John todavía era un médico, y no podía dejar de preocuparse.

Como resultado de ello, una profunda sensación de alivio se apoderó de él cuando vio la tensión disiparse de Sherlock como el agua. Estaba de pie junto a la ventana, de espaldas a John, y a pesar de que había estado allí durante mucho tiempo, en este momento realmente estaba viendo.

"Lestrade está aquí," Sherlock anunció, como si la habitación de repente estuviera llena de personas que desesperadamente necesitaban saber. "Tiene un caso para mí."

 _Bien_ , John pensó, viendo a Sherlock desplegarse en el sofá, con su bata arremolinándose a su alrededor y haciendo que el movimiento pareciera mucho más elegante de lo que tenía derecho a ser.

En silencio, escucharon el golpe en la puerta. John apenas pudo escucharlo, pero estaba seguro de que para Sherlock, eran tan claros y nítidos como cualquier otra cosa. La Sra. Hudson seguramente respondería y lo dejaría pasar; en el momento en que Lestrade llegara a su puerta, Sherlock luciría como si no hubiera estado esperando por él en lo absoluto.

Esperaron. La voz de la señora Hudson era aún más débil que el golpe en la puerta, sus palabras imposibles de distinguir.

Ochenta segundos habían transcurrido cuando Sherlock levantó la cabeza. "Debería estar subiendo por las escaleras ahora. ¿Qué lo detiene?"

John se encogió de hombros, consciente de que Sherlock no necesitaba una respuesta suya para nada.

Sherlock se sentó, escuchando atentamente. "La señora Hudson no debería distraerle tanto."

"Tal vez no fuera tan urgente", John ofreció, esperando que así fuera.

"No, estaba caminando con esa intención. Estaba concentrado." Sherlock se levantó, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

Medio segundo después, la cerró de golpe, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo a su habitación, luciendo como si el mundo hubiera cometido el más grave de los errores.

John se sentó un momento, esperando que Sherlock decidiera salir otra vez, tal vez vestido con ropa adecuada, o trayendo algo para darle a Lestrade como ofrenda de paz. No lo hizo. La curiosidad lo invadió, así que John se acercó a la puerta y la abrió con cautela.

El olor que subió por las escaleras casi hizo que sus rodillas cedieran.

Reconoció la mitad del olor como el mismo que había percibido en Lestrade antes, sólo que una docena de veces más potente. Se le hizo agua la boca y su pene se endureció casi dolorosamente rápido, haciéndole imposible no respirar profundamente.

La otra mitad era algo que sólo había capturado en bocanadas tenues, de paso. Olía un poco como a Molly, pero diferente de alguna manera, y después de un momento se dio cuenta de que había estado viniendo del departamento de la señora Hudson todo el tiempo.

Las implicaciones lo golpearon justo cuando algo golpeó la pared de abajo, y oyó un gemido profundo que sólo podía ser de Lestrade. Rápidamente cerró la puerta y siguió el ejemplo de Sherlock, retirándose a su habitación - sin embargo, suponía que por muy diferentes razones.

Sherlock le dijo más tarde que se había producido un caso, por desgracia era uno importante e interesante, Lestrade repentinamente se había reportado enfermo en el Yard, y no se le vio por tres días. El DI que se hizo cargo del caso en su lugar se negó a trabajar con Sherlock.

El aburrimiento y la tensión volvieron.

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

La lavandería típicamente estaba fuera de sus límites, por implicación más que otra cosa. John lavaba su propia ropa, y sospechaba que Sherlock le pagaba a alguien para que lavara la suya, incluso los artículos que no necesitaban de un tratamiento especial. No había ninguna razón para que cualquiera de ellos tocara la ropa del otro, a menos que Sherlock decidiera de pronto que tenía que estudiar la velocidad de combustión del poliéster o lana y cómo reaccionaban a los distintos tipos de ácidos.

John nunca había tocado la ropa de Sherlock. Era en parte por respeto, y en otra parte porque le preocupaba que si alguna vez lo hiciera, el lavado sería instantáneamente algo permanente.

Se sentía un poco asustado, entonces, al estar recogiendo la ligeramente sucia ropa de Sherlock, buscando la prenda correcta. John no podía decir que lo había poseído para colarse en la habitación de su compañero de piso, excepto que había visto una oportunidad cuando Sherlock había ido a ducharse por tercera vez en el día.

John se preguntó si valía la pena preocuparse de eso. No podía decir que no lo apreciara, ya que evitaba que el olor del departamento se volviera completamente insoportable.

Era difícil recoger y dejar las cosas de Sherlock con delicadeza, usando sólo el pulgar y el índice. No estaba preocupado por que lo descubrieran; estaba seguro de que aunque tratara de ocultar el hecho de que había estado allí, Sherlock lo sabría al instante. Por otra parte, estaba preocupado de que si no tenía cuidado de sí mismo, nunca podría salir de la habitación.

Había habido una chica, cuando había salido a hacer las compras. Una mujer, más bien. Era alta y de pelo castaño rojizo, precioso y elegante vestido, exactamente el tipo de mujer con la que él hubiera tratado de charlar antes, bueno, antes de desarrollar un nudo en el pene y una reacción perturbadoramente intensa a la forma en que su mejor amigo olía. Así que lo había intentado, y se había realmente esperanzado, pero ella lo había rechazado porque, por supuesto, no olía bien para ella.

Ella al menos se había disculpando por ello, y había tenido cuidado en decir exactamente lo que quería decir. John estaba seguro de que podría haber sido más receptiva antes de que el polvo cayera, pero ninguno de ellos podía regresar el tiempo.

También estaba seguro de que si no hubiera estado tan frustrado por ello, se habría resignado y aceptado en lo que se había convertido, podría haber sido capaz de parar ante la idea de robar ropa sucia de Sherlock.

Pero no podía volver el tiempo atrás.

Realmente estaba tratando de pensar racionalmente dentro de la bruma que invadía su mente. No podía tomar cualquier cosa que necesitara limpieza en seco, o cualquier cosa que no se pudiera dar el lujo de reemplazar. Ese era el caso de los pijamas de la izquierda, eran uno de los artículos de algodón que Sherlock gustaba usar para holgazanear cuando estaba particularmente aburrido. Los calzoncillos eran demasiado íntimos, demasiado como una violación. Los pantalones estaban bien, pero no conservaban suficiente olor. Una camisa, … una camisa era lo suficientemente impersonal, y sin embargo, con sus mangas y pliegues, escondidos justo donde la piel desprendía más sudor, olerían fantásticamente a Sherlock.

Ya estaba. Cogió una azul, la sujeto con sus dedos. Estaba un poco vieja y gastada, pero en buen estado, y bastante anodina. No la extrañaría mucho.

Su decisión estaba casi hecha, pero tenía que comprobarlo, asegurarse. Arrugó la tela en su puño, la acercó a su cara, e inhalo.

Fue _glorioso_.

Le tomó un segundo darse cuenta de que se había quedado congelado allí, de pie delante de una cesta llena de ropa, luciendo perturbador con sus manos en una camiseta que no era suya, oliéndola como si fuera un pervertido. Con un poco de esfuerzo, bajó la camisa, suspiro temblorosamente, y salió de la habitación.

Arriba, en la seguridad de su propia habitación, tiró la camisa en su cama, sin atreverse a tocarla otra vez hasta que se quitara su propia ropa. Su mano sujetaba su polla cuando acerco la tela a su nariz, dejando escapar un largo, profundo gemido. Se echó hacia atrás, acariciándose con lentitud. Quería correrse rápido. Había muchas posibilidades de que Sherlock no tardara en terminar su baño y averiguara exactamente lo que estaba haciendo en cuestión de minutos, pero John no era capaz de ser cuidadoso. Fantasear con el olor había sido suficiente estimulante, pero tenerlo realmente allí, acumulado en el cuello y las axilas de la camisa, era increíble.

La base de su polla ya estaba empezando a hincharse, a pesar de la ligereza de su toque. Se empujo en su mano, manteniendo suelto y flexible el círculo formado por sus dedos. Frotó la suave tela sobre su cara con la otra mano, inhalando profundamente, su respiración inestable. Olía a sudor, productos químicos, humo - se preguntó cuando Sherlock había logrado poner las manos sobre los cigarrillos - y, sobre todo, a ese olor indefinible que impregnaba el departamento.

Lo había olido en las calles y en algunos de sus pacientes. Siempre lo excitaba, al menos un poco, y siempre mandaba su cabeza a nadar, pero era sutilmente diferente cada vez, y lo que fuera que hiciera único el propio olor particular de Sherlock, volvía loco a John. Pensó en si podría destilarlo, bañarse en él, beberlo, convertirlo en vapor e inhalarlo. Estaba seguro de que nunca podría tener suficiente de él.

Cerró los ojos, dejando que su mente vagara a donde quisiera. Con el olor de Sherlock acunándolo, era imposible imaginar algo más. Aunque en realidad hubiera estado de un humor terrible en lo que parecía fuera una eternidad, John lo imaginó abierto y entusiasta, con ganas de tocar y, mejor aún, ser tocado. Se imaginaba cómo podría estar interesado en estudiar las reacciones del cuerpo de un macho Tipo II, como sólo aumentaría su interés en John, especialmente, cómo lo tocaría y probaría para obtener la experiencia completa de ello. Se imaginó a Sherlock perderse en la carnalidad, restregándose contra el cuerpo de John como si fuera incapaz de hacer otra cosa.

Sin darse cuenta, su mano se aceleró, con su puño apretado alrededor de su pene goteante. El fuerte aroma de la camisa sacó de su memoria la forma en que un paciente, el joven Sr. Daniels, que había insistido en que algo había cambiado él, y la forma en que su cuerpo había agarrado y tirado del dedo de John dentro suyo.

Oh _dios_. John no se había permitido pensar en ello, pero allí estaba: pero tenía la absoluta certeza de que cuerpo de Sherlock había cambiado de la misma manera que el Sr. Daniels, como todos los de Tipo I masculino, y la idea de presionar sus dedos dentro de Sherlock de esa manera, de tener el cuerpo de Sherlock pidiendo a gritos ser penetrado, hizo que mordiera la camisa, su lengua presionando la tela en la parte superior de su boca. Apartó la mano de la tela, para en su lugar, usarla para apretar el bulto hinchado sobre la base sensible de su pene e imaginarse que reemplazaba a sus dedos dentro de Sherlock, y cómo Sherlock gemiría mientras se presionaría y expandiría _dentro_ suyo.

La tela en la boca de John amortiguo los ahogados ruidos que hizo cuando se corrió; pareció durar más tiempo que nunca antes, pulsando y pulsando, tanto que se preguntó si no se había roto algo masturbándose con demasiada frecuencia. Cuando finalmente se detuvo, su pene seguía duro, la base continuaba hinchada, y estaba pegajoso por el sudor y demasiado cansado como para moverse. Aunque estuvo reacio a hacerlo, se obligó a soltar la camisa, arrojándola a un lado de su cama.

Eventualmente la camisa paso por el lavado y de nuevo con las pertenencias de Sherlock, pero no antes de que John averiguara como se sentiría tenerla envuelta alrededor de su polla y empapada de su propio semen.

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

Fue la Organización Mundial de la Salud (OMS) la que finalmente se declaró como la autoridad sobre el polvo marrón y sus inexplicables efectos sobre la humanidad. Cuando lanzaron su informe oficial, fue tema constante durante más de treinta y seis horas, saturando periódicos y noticieros en todo Londres – y según suponía John, gran parte del mundo.

Rechazaron la categorización de los cambios biológicos según la magnitud del cambio, insistieron en que conocer la utilidad de los órganos y los cambios de comportamiento era más importante, tanto la comprensión de los cambios en sí mismos y lo que significaban para el tratamiento individual, a pesar de que eran lo suficientemente vagos en lo que podría referirse al tratamiento, John estaba seguro de que no había cura viable en el horizonte.

Su elección de la terminología tampoco le cayó bien a muchos: la población había cambiado, la OMS estimaba que había sido casi la mitad de todas las personas en el mundo, los hombres del Tipo I y las mujeres del Tipo II, ahora se llamaban _omegas_ , lo que generaba resentimiento debido a la implicación de inferioridad que la palabra traía consigo; las mujeres del Tipo I, junto a los hombres del Tipo II se denominabas _alfas_ , denotando la masculinidad en la palabra. Las personas restantes, se denominaron provisionalmente como betas, muchos insistieron en que no debería haber ningún término que se aplicara a ellos en lo absoluto, ya que se mantuvieron sin cambios. También existían otras posiciones, los que preferían usar una terminología más caliente de la convencional, pero por estos días parecía que era lo único de lo que se podía hablar, las calles de Londres cantaban con energía argumentos con palabras difíciles para tratar de encontrar respuestas a preguntas a las que se habían estado enfrentando.

Aún así, las palabras parecían mezclarse, y John podía ver que muchas personas cumplían con sus nuevas identidades como si fuese tiesa ropa nueva. No estaba seguro de que fuera una vista agradable, pero parecía dar tranquilidad a muchos otros.

 _Alfa_ , se encontró pensando, mirándose en el espejo. Un sexo secundario, como algunos le llamaban, él sólo podía preocuparse de cómo eso embrollaría la terminología biológica, porque era fácil reconocer que su idea sobre sí mismo como nada más que un hombre se derrumbó a su alrededor. _Alfa_ , pensó otra vez, y enderezó la espalda, tratando de encontrar el orgullo escondido en la palabra.

Macho alfa, lobo alfa. ¿Quería la imagen de dominante agresivo sobre sí mismo? Pensó en su comportamiento reciente, la manera en que había golpeado al Sr. Hanes, y como la ira había llegado de forma espontánea cuando vio la forma en que Molly miró a Sherlock. Tal vez había cierta verdad en ello, pero no tenía que aceptarlo. Podía luchar contra eso, ser su propia clase de hombre. Como Sherlock lo era.

Sherlock, sí. Omega, pero no podía imaginar aplicar cualquier termino que indicara un nivel inferior sumiso a esa clase de genio. Si Sherlock era un omega, no sería nada más que una letra griega para él, una nota al pie a todo lo demás que era.

Si de esa manera lo veía Sherlock, John decidió, él también podría hacer lo mismo.

Sin embargo, incluso una nota al pie requería un poco de atención, y con esa certeza en su mente, con la idea de lo que podía ser insignificante para sus identidades y lo que aún así vale la pena conversar, fue que John se sentó en su sillón de la sala y se aclaró la garganta, decidido a no respirar profundamente.

Sherlock, permanecía recostado con rigidez en el sofá durante su segundo día de mudez voluntaria, sólo volvió sus ojos hacia John para reconocer su presencia. De todos modos era más de lo que John había esperado.

"Sabes que vas a tener que lidiar con esto eventualmente." No era el mejor inicio, pero irse por las ramas con Sherlock Holmes nunca había funcionado. " Tu cuerpo cambió de manera significativa. Sé que esto no tiene sentido para ti, pero necesita tener en cuenta algunos conceptos culturales básicos."

 _Deberías ver a un médico_ , quizo decir, pero sabía que era un consejo que sería desechado inmediatamente y más porque estaría tentado a ofrecer sus propios servicios. Y estaba seguro que eso no sería bueno para ninguno de los dos.

"Hay que pensar en la manera de cómo prote … cómo contenerte. Sé que piensas que estás en completo control, pero también lo pensaba cada persona que terminó en medio de uno de los casos de delitos sexuales después de que todo esto comenzara. Incluso se reelaboraron las leyes sobre los consentimientos. Es todo un lío, y si tú… si _nosotros_ no somos cuidadosos, no seremos conscientes de que nuestros cuerpos cambiaron y de sus consecuencias".

"Soy perfectamente consciente de mí mismo," Sherlock interrumpió, su voz ligeramente áspera después de no utilizarla. "Yo siempre digo y hago exactamente lo que quiero a diferencia del resto del mundo. Vuelve a preocuparte sobre tu comprometida sexualidad; A mí, por mi parte, no me importan los nuevos órganos que pueda tener, siempre y cuando no influyan con mi mente".

A John le tomó un considerable esfuerzo aflojar la mandíbula, después de un momento, sonrió falsamente. "Por supuesto. Es posible que desees pensar en cómo vas a lidiar con todos los demás, entonces. La mayor parte del mundo no es como tú. ¿Cómo vas a decir que 'no' si físicamente serás incapaz de decir nada más que 'sí '? ¿O qué si alguien quiere parar, pero no sabe cómo hacerlo? "

Sherlock resopló y rodó los ojos, su impaciencia con el tema empezando a hervir. "La mayor parte del mundo no es cómo tú, John, te habrás dado cuenta de que gran parte de Londres no puede soportar estar cerca de mí durante más de unos minutos; no creo que vaya a ser la mejor opción. "

John lo miró un momento y luego se echó a reír sordamente, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Dios, no tienes ni idea, ¿verdad?"

Sherlock cerró los ojos, tratando de terminar la conversación. "Estoy seguro de que podrás iluminarme."

"Tu olor," John comenzó, luego se detuvo en seco, lamiéndose los labios. ¿Increíble? ¿Fantástico? Era tan fuerte que era un milagro que todo Londres no estuviera en su puerta sólo para conseguir una mejor inhalación "Hueles como a sexo."

Los ojos de Sherlock se abrieron de golpe, en una mezcla de pánico y algo más.

"Hueles como un sueño húmedo", continuó John, consciente de que estaba balbuceando, pero incapaz de detenerse. "Como si hubieras estado expuesto al sol y hubieras _madurado_ , como si alguien fuese a abrirte y probarte, como -como joder. Todo el departamento huele a un maldito burdel, como si hubieras sacado todas las partes malas que tienen y sólo quedara la parte constante y sofocante y…y… ¿Crees que podrás salir así y que nadie se dará cuenta? "

Cuando se detuvo, se dio cuenta de que estaba respirando rápido, apenas fue capaz de recuperar el aliento, y estaba terriblemente, obviamente duro. Ni siquiera podía sentir vergüenza, sabiendo que Sherlock podía ver la forma en que tenía una tienda de campaña en sus pantalones. Había clavado sus dedos en los brazos de la silla, y no estaba seguro de poder irse sin agarrar a su compañero de piso y hacer algo totalmente terrible.

El silencio que floto en el aire puso de punta a los nervios de John. La tensión era un péndulo que se acercaba cada vez más, y estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento lo partiría en dos y destruiría todo lo que tenían.

Pero Sherlock se levantó después de una hora, sin detenerse en ningún momento. "Voy a ducharme, espero que tomes tu propio consejo, mientras yo hago lo propio; no siempre podré bañarme cuatro veces al día mientras estemos en un caso."

John esperó hasta que oyó la puerta cerrarse y el agua correr para relajarse hasta morir en la silla, los dedos adoloridos. Se pasó una mano por la cara y se dio cuenta de que estaba sudando. Pensó en dar un paseo por la noche para tomar aire, pero cuando se levantó, se dio cuenta de que no iba a llegar muy lejos; la protuberancia en la base de su pene - su _nudo_ , como la OMS lo llamó - era enorme, y temía por lo que algún olor fuera de Baker Street pudiera hacer

Subió a su habitación y se imagino todo lo horrible que tenía miedo de hacer hasta que se corrió.

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

Sherlock no estaba en casa, de eso estaba seguro. John no estaba realmente seguro de que Sherlock siquiera lo hubiera estado cuando había salido del departamento para hacer las compras, pero no había duda que su ausencia fue muy visible cuando regresó; su olor, aunque todavía estuviera presente, se estaba desvaneciendo, como el aroma persistente de una vela que se apagaba. La puerta de su habitación estaba abierta, no estaba en la sala de estar o en la ducha, y su amado abrigo y bufanda no estaban en su lugar habitual junto a la puerta.

Fue un alivio ser capaz de respirar sin tener que inhalarlo, John se dio cuenta, sin embargo, que al mismo tiempo no podía evitar intentar seguir el rastro. Apenas resistió la tentación de enterrar su cara en los cojines del sofá, atravesó con rapidez la sala tratando de no mirar a su alrededor mientras guardaba las compras.

Había intentado coquetear con una mujer en la tienda, esperaba llegar hasta el final. Pero no había pasado; al parecer, John había hecho algo que había sido demasiado, y ella se había echado a llorar y le había dicho que era bastante agradable, e incluso que parecía maravilloso, pero estaba casada, y ambos eran omegas, y ella se había quitado el anillo porque ya no podía aguantar más, y al final no estaba seguro de si sentía más pena por ella o por él mismo. Supuso que era egoísta.

Se había sentido muy egoísta a menudo, ahora que el polvo había bajado.

Trató de no preocuparse por Sherlock, diciéndose a sí mismo que era probable que él simplemente hubiera decidido tomar por fin cualquier caso que Mycroft le hubiera ofrecido. Un pequeño suspiro de aburrimiento salió de él tan igual a los que Sherlock era asiduo, pensó John.

Hizo la cena y evito preguntarse si Sherlock olería tan bien para otras alfas como lo hacía para él - casi.

Estaba haciendo la colada, alargando la tarea con el pretexto de eliminar las manchas más fuertes, cuando su teléfono anunció con un _ping_ que tenía un mensaje nuevo. Estuvo a punto de dejar caer su teléfono mientras lo sacaba de su bolsillo, conteniendo la respiración.

 **Asistencia necesaria. Urgente. SH**

Mientras leía, otro mensaje entró .

 **Puede estar fuera de mis capacidades. SH**

 **¿Un caso?** John escribió, incapaz de disipar la ansiedad instalada en su pecho.

 **Sí.**

Y luego, un momento después:

 **No.**

Una dirección llego poco después mientras John se ponía el abrigo y los zapatos, con el corazón palpitando en sus oídos. Mientras corría por las escaleras y salía a la calle, se obligó a recordar todos los otros mensajes urgentes que Sherlock le había enviado alguna vez, variaban entre peines perdidos y posibles asesinos con cuchillos en su garganta.

Nunca había estado _fuera de sus capacidades_.

Le dio la dirección al taxista y eso llevo a John a un lugar desconocido y sin indicios de Sherlock en cualquier lado. Le pago al conductor y salió, recorrió el lugar completo dos veces. Ya era bastante tarde, por lo que no habían muchos peatones, excepto por algunos pequeños grupos que salían de los bares y caminaban por la calle, pero su compañero de piso seguía sin estar a la vista.

Miró su teléfono, preocupado – esperanzado - de haber dado mal el nombre de la calle o que la dirección hubiera cambiado. No tuvo suerte; estaba en el lugar indicado por Sherlock. Metió el aparato en su bolsillo, tratando de parecer molesto y fallando.

Una oleada de deseo casi lo derribó cuando una ligera brisa trajo consigo un aroma familiar para él. Rastreándolo, John se apresuró por una calle llena de tiendas pequeñas, poco interesantes, olfateando el aire y siendo cuidadoso, preguntándose qué se iba a encontrar.

El olor se hizo más fuerte a las afueras de un estrecho callejón, y a pesar de todo lo que su sentido común y sus años de experiencia al lado de Sherlock le dijeron acerca de lanzarse ante cualquier cosa a ciega, John fue como un bólido. La luz de la calle no dejaba ver si Sherlock se estaba ocultando ahí, pero John podía olerlo tan fuertemente que apenas e importaba, excepto que casi no se dio cuenta de que había otra persona con él.

"Lo encontré primero" el extraño gruñó, pálido, ancho y todo lo molesto que fuera posible mientras empujaba a Sherlock contra la pared. "Es _mío_."

La única respuesta adecuada a eso, John sintió, fue estrellar su puño en su boca, seguido de una mano en el cuello del hombre para apartarlo y arrojarlo al pavimento de la calle. Lo vio escabullirse, sintiendo una profunda y viciosa satisfacción con la forma en que mantuvo la cabeza baja y no miró hacia atrás. Al siguiente momento John tomó su lugar, demasiado cerca de Sherlock como para revisar adecuadamente sus lesiones de la forma en que se dijo que debería.

Sherlock estaba sudando profusamente en el aire frío, con el pelo pegado a la frente. Su boca estaba ligeramente abierta, con los pantalones bajados, revelando un muslo pálido y - John tragó grueso - la polla dura y enrojecida de Sherlock, la cabeza expuesta y brillando con pre-seminal.

John se sintió balancearse hacia adelante, y luchó contra el impulso de tocarle. Sherlock no había dicho que quería algo de él, se recordó a sí mismo, y cerró los ojos. "Jesús, ¿qué estabas _haciendo_?"

Sherlock simplemente jadeó un momento, como si acabara de venir de una larga y dura carrera, antes de contestar. "Hubo un caso. Malo, a decir verdad, pero- Necesito aliviarlo. Necesito-"

"No es lo que quise decir", dijo John, interrumpiéndolo. No estaba seguro de que pudiera soportar oír más. "Dices ser un genio ¿y sin embargo te vas a pasear a un sitio solitario como este? Podrías haber sido herido, o…"

Sherlock lo interrumpió con un gruñido, sus manos liberándose desde donde fueron presionadas contra la pared para empujar a John más cerca. Se empujó contra el muslo de John, con los ojos muy abiertos y desesperados.

"Dios", John respiró, arrastrando los pies más cerca. Llevó sus manos a los lados de Sherlock, acercándolo más y disfrutando de la sensación de calor que soltaba su pene a través de sus pantalones. "¿Y si yo no hubiera estado aquí a tiempo? ¿Hubieras dejado que ese te tuviera?"

"¿Importa?" Preguntó Sherlock, apretándose con más fuerza contra él. "Ahora estás aquí. John… esto no es suficiente. Lo necesito. _Por favor_."

John estaba seguro de que lo sabía, pero tenía que preguntar de todos modos. "¿Qué? ¿Qué necesitas?"

"Fóllame" Sherlock se quedó sin aliento, ningún rastro de vergüenza en su voz.

Con el olor llenando la nariz de John, y el calor creciendo contra su pecho, no había manera de que John pudiera rechazarlo. Levantó la vista hacia la calle; era lo suficientemente oscuro cómo para que no se pudiese ver, pero si les oían, sería demasiado fácil para alguien descubrirlos. "¿Puedes permanecer callado?"

"No." Por lo menos era honesto.

No hacía ninguna diferencia en ese momento, John se dio cuenta. Sherlock se lo había pedido, literalmente, y él no se atrevería a apartarse; como fuese, estaban presionándose entre sí desde el hombro hasta el muslo, y era bastante difícil dar un paso atrás con Sherlock ahí, presionando su frente contra el brazo que lo colocaba contra la pared. Su otra mano se aferró a John a ciegas, tratando de acercarlo más, aún cuando John se movió por su cuenta.

Hubo poco tiempo para delicadezas. Tan pronto como se hubo deshecho de la cremallera de Sherlock, le bajo la ropa interior junto con los pantalones lo más que pudo. Estaban húmedos, y sus muslos tan brillantes como su polla, le tomó a John un momento darse cuenta de que eso venía de Sherlock - de su culo, de algún tipo de lubricante biológico. Contuvo un suspiro tembloroso mientras pasaba sus dedos a través de él, repasando la textura y presionando dos dedos dentro suyo.

Era apretado, sí, pero sorprendentemente flexible. John no pudo meter su polla lo suficientemente rápido, y luego - _oh_ , el calor dentro suyo. Era una posición incómoda, la forma en que Sherlock tuvo que doblar las rodillas y presionar los antebrazos contra el tosco ladrillo, pero John no pudo imaginar algo mejor, no pudo imaginar nada más fuera de ese momento. Apretó la boca en la parte posterior del cuello de Sherlock, sintiendo el roce de sus rizos suaves contra su nariz y sus mejillas, y se hizo hacia atrás para empujar.

"Oh", dijo Sherlock, presionándose de nuevo contra él. "Joder. Todo, lléname. Vamos, John, lo necesito."

"Sí," John estuvo de acuerdo, empujando con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir. No se sentía suficiente, como si posiblemente nunca lo fuese, pero lo hizo de todos modos, sin poder detenerse. "Sí, hazlo. Dime lo que necesitas."

Sherlock gimió, dejando caer su cabeza hacia abajo, la frente contra su brazo. "Tu polla. Tu olor. Dios, casi duele cuando la sacas."

John estuvo totalmente de acuerdo, y cambió de postura, haciendo las embestidas más cortas, manteniéndose más tiempo en su interior. "Eso está bien. Necesitas _mi_ polla. Ese bastardo que estuvo aquí... Él no habría sido suficiente para ti, ¿verdad?" Se sentía loco, casi avergonzado por estar diciendo eso, pero no podía dejar de odiar al hombre que había ahuyentado, queriendo degradarlo en la mente de Sherlock y alejarlo para siempre.

Sherlock negó con la cabeza contra su brazo, jadeando y gimiendo. "Tengo que venirme, lo _necesito_ , tengo que venirme mientras estés dentro de mí, por favor, _por favor_ -"

"Shh". John pasó una mano arriba de la cadera de Sherlock hasta su costado para relajarlo, incluso mientras empujaba más fuerte, más rápido. "Se siente increíble."

Sherlock hipo suavemente, y luego, como para cubrirlo, preguntó: "¿Has hecho esto antes? ¿Con otro hombre?"

"No." Eso no pareció importarle. "¿Tú?"

"No desde este punto de vista."

 _Bien_ , pensó John con saña. Sintió como si estuviera siendo expulsado de su mente cuando se dio cuenta de dos sensaciones desconocidas: primero, la sensación de su nudo inflamándose dentro de otra persona, lo que hacía difícil moverse y enviaba dolorosos choques de placer a su espina dorsal; y segundo, la pequeña abertura dentro Sherlock, justo más allá de su próstata, que parecía estar llegando hacía él, la apertura que tocaba la cabeza de su pene y rogaba porque embistiera en su interior. Pasó un brazo por la cintura de Sherlock, acercándolo más y tratando de hacer precisamente eso.

"John," Sherlock rogó, casi como un sollozo. "¿Ese … ese es tu nudo, ¿cierto?"

John no pudo responder, chocando sus caderas contra las de Sherlock, gruñendo por el esfuerzo de tratar de ir más profundo, más cerca. Todo el aire en sus pulmones pareció dejarlo cuando la punta de su pene entro, y en cuestión de segundos su nudo era tan grande que no podía sacarlo, aunque no podía imaginar querer hacerlo.

"Es perfecto", Sherlock balbuceó, presionando su cabeza con más fuerza en su brazo. "Dios, tu polla es _perfecta_. Oh, mierda, tócame, por favor."

John lo hizo, busco su polla a ciegas mientras apretaba su rostro contra la espalda de Sherlock. Con sólo unos pocos tirones flojos, y Sherlock se corrió, salpicando de semen la pared y el suelo, y apretando involuntariamente el nudo de John. Eso fue suficiente para llevar a John a su propio orgasmo, derramándose dentro de Sherlock por lo que pareció un increíblemente largo tiempo, brotando chorro tras chorro llenándolo aún más.

Permanecieron allí durante unos largos minutos, jadeando y gimiendo. John mantuvo los ojos fijos abajo, levantando su frente para ver donde estaban unidos. Había esperado ver un desastre de semen alrededor de su pene, pero no, su nudo mantenía a Sherlock conectado de manera efectiva. Su boca se seco ante el pensamiento de la forma en que todo eso se derramaría fuera de Sherlock cuando finalmente se separaran, la manera obscena en que todo se deslizaría por sus muslos hasta unirse a todo el charco de fluidos a sus pies.

Realmente estaba sorprendido, no parecía que fuera a aflojarse pronto, todavía se sentía excitado, como si todo esto fuera el principio de algo que aún no acabara. Tampoco tenía sueño, como normalmente sentía después de un orgasmo.

"No creo que eso sea suficiente", dijo Sherlock, bajo y tranquilo. "Voy a necesitarlo de nuevo. Pronto. Deberíamos volver al piso mientras podamos."

John asintió, suspirando mientras se levantaba y se echaba hacia atrás - o intentaba hacerlo. Estaba atrapado, firmemente encajado dentro de Sherlock, cuyo culo parecía decididamente menos flexible de lo que había estado al meterse. Con su dedo índice y pulgar sujeto la base de su polla y dio un tirón, su otra mano sujeto la cadera de Sherlock, empujándolo.

No paso nada.

"Oh mierda," John gruñó, tratando de no dejar que el salvaje, pánico animal creciera dentro suyo. "Es - esta demasiado grande. Estoy atascado."

Sorprendentemente, Sherlock no pareció ver eso como un problema, gimiendo y apretándose contra él.

John tuvo que sujetarlo. "No podemos seguir así." Aunque lucía realmente tentador.

"No." Sherlock mostró su desacuerdo apretándose otra vez, su respiración ahogada, gemidos atorados en su garganta.

El pánico instalo sus garras en John, de repente en su mente gritaban una docena de voces irracionales - _y si nunca se despegaban_ decía la que escuchaba con más claridad – luego lo apartó con fuerza, empujando la espalda baja de Sherlock con su mano libre.

El aullido de dolor que vino con su libertad le hizo un nudo en el intestino, sus manos de inmediato regresaron a ver la carne de Sherlock, ahora roja, carne maltratada.

"Jesús. Joder, ¿estás bien?" Nada parecía fuera de lugar y no podía ver sangre, pero no se atrevió a tratar de presionar con demasiada fuerza o presionar sus dedos en el interior sin tener un permiso explícito.

Sherlock gruñó infeliz. "No vuelvas a hacer eso. No vuelvas _nunca_ a hacer eso otra vez."

"No, no, prometo no hacerlo" John estuvo de acuerdo, el alivio llegando a él. "Voy a echarle un vistazo más de cerca cuando volvamos, ¿de acuerdo?"

Fue entonces cuando la situación lo golpeó: estaba sentado en un sucio callejón, su pene aún duro colgando fuera de sus pantalones, tocando la tierna carne desnuda de Sherlock. Era humillante, y lo peor era que lo estaba excitando, estaba siendo tentado a inclinarse y olfatear a Sherlock hasta que pudieran volver a empezar.

Se distrajo de sentirse como un horrible pervertido ayudando a Sherlock a ponerse su ropa de nuevo, teniendo extra cuidado cuando Sherlock gimió adoloridamente cuando la tela choco contra la piel de sus muslos.

El viaje en taxi de regreso a Baker Street fue miserable e incitante. John sabía, sin lugar a dudas – por el periódico parpadeo en los ojos del taxista hacia ellos, la forma en que Sherlock se retorcía incómodo en su asiento, la forma en que el nudo en su pene bajo de tamaño pero no se quedaba suave - que iba a estar de nuevo dentro de Sherlock en una hora. Casi no lo deseaba, tenía miedo de lo que Sherlock sintiera ahora mismo, pero se sentía impotente ante su olor, sabiendo que todavía estaba húmedo y desesperado, _justo ahí_.

La mano de John no dejó el muslo de Sherlock durante todo el viaje.

Sherlock salió corriendo tan pronto como llegaron al departamento. John se estremeció con la necesidad de seguirlo mientras pagaba, contando los billetes y las monedas con cuidado y tratando, desesperadamente, de controlarse. Sin embargo, cuando el dinero estuvo en manos del conductor, salió del vehículo y subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo.

Por sólo un momento, no supo exactamente dónde estaba Sherlock; John había esperado que estuviera de rodillas en el momento en que había entrado, había medio-esperado poder follarlo en medio del piso de la sala de estar, y una llamarada de protectora preocupación voló a través de él cuando encontró la habitación vacía. Pero rápidamente, un aroma celestial lo dirigió a la habitación de Sherlock, a la forma desnuda de Sherlock. Su ropa estaba esparcida en el suelo, tirada con un descuido inusual, y Sherlock mismo estaba con la cara hacia abajo atravesando la cama, con las rodillas dobladas para darle a John la vista más espectacular.

Si John hubiera estado del todo en sus cabales o remotamente capaz de poseer auto-control, se habría pasado el tiempo apreciando la visión, habría corrido sus manos por las nalgas de Sherlock, acariciando su trasero suavemente y besando cada una de sus vertebras.

Bueno, eso era lo que le gustaba pensar que hubiera hecho, cuando podía recordar no querer a Sherlock. Una parte de él lo recordaba, pero mando esa parte lejos en el mismo momento en que empujó las caderas de Sherlock a la cama, agarró sus nalgas, y las extendió hasta tenerlo abierto.

La piel alrededor de su agujero todavía se veía irritada y roja, pero estaba completamente mojada y lo suficiente flexible como para que John metiera un pulgar y estirara su interior.

" _John_ ". Sherlock sonaba adolorido otra vez, pero se empujó contra las manos de John con insistencia.

John se arrodilló en la cama, inclinándose hacia abajo torpemente. No estaba seguro de que lo había llevado a poner su cara tan cerca de la carne ansiosa de Sherlock, pero con el delicioso olor de su piel tan cerca, parecía natural querer seguir acercándose, más cerca, hasta que su nariz presiono el pliegue donde el culo de Sherlock se encontraba con su pierna derecha.

Estaba mareado estando tan cerca de ese olor. Aspiró profundamente y, casi inconscientemente, dejó que su lengua atravesara el pliegue de piel resbaladiza.

Sabía aún mejor de lo que olía.

A pesar de la obvia textura y el brillo de la resbaladiza lubricación corriendo por las piernas de Sherlock, John todavía esperaba inconscientemente al gusto a sudor. En cambio, sabía a _sexo_ , el deseo y la emoción explotaron en sus papilas gustativas. Pasó su lengua de nuevo, lamiendo tanto de él como pudo y moviéndola hasta que su lengua llego a los testículos de Sherlock y la presionó en su perineo, donde el sabor parecía especialmente dulce y picante.

Sherlock _gimió_ , y John no estaba seguro de si era porque él se presionaba contra suyo o era por lo que él mismo le estaba haciendo, pero repentinamente se encontraba lamiendo al culo de Sherlock, algo que nunca antes había hecho en su vida, y logro que su polla palpitara. Era sólo la realización de que no tenía suficiente contacto piel a piel, que estaba desconcertantemente _vestido_ , así que se arrancó la ropa, poniéndose de pie hasta que pudo sacarse la última prenda que traía puesta.

Entrar dentro de Sherlock por segunda vez fue incluso mejor que la primera; no había duda, no podía cuestionarse cómo esto era o no posible o si debería gustarle. Sabía que era posible, y se preguntaba cómo es que él sabía que iba a ser increíble, posiblemente la mejor cosa que jamás fuera a sentir.

Y a juzgar por los sonidos que Sherlock hacía, el sentimiento era absolutamente mutuo.

Era sorprendente, entonces, encontrar que Sherlock solamente estaba medio duro. "Es demasiado pronto", Sherlock dijo entre dientes antes de que pudiera preguntar. "No puedo - - no puedo."

John no estaba seguro de cómo _él podía_ , pero no se cuestiono, simplemente presionaba el cuerpo de Sherlock hacia abajo, sujetando con las manos la ropa de cama, y embistiéndolo con todo lo que tenía.

No parecía haber mucha diferencia de todos modos. Cuando la punta del pene de John se deslizó de nuevo en ese pequeño espacio dentro de él, Sherlock hizo un sonido como si se estuviera ahogando y se estremeció en inconfundible placer. "Me vengo", dijo, asombrado y perdido en sí mismo. "¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?"

John respondió con un gruñido y empujo fuerte sus caderas. Se apoyo sobre la espalda de Sherlock, manteniéndolo abajo mientras él lo llenaba con su propia corrida, atrapándolo con su creciente nudo.

En otra media hora, empezarían de nuevo sin tener que separarse, el nudo persistente de John enviando sacudidas de placer a través de todos los nervios del cuerpo de Sherlock, pero en este momento, descansaban, sus respiraciones jadeantes, piel pegada contra piel .

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Podría haber sido la luz de la mañana la que despertó a John, o sólo su cuerpo que había decidido que había dormido lo suficiente. También podría haber sido el desconocido balanceo de la cama, rítmico y rápido.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse a Sherlock penetrándose con sus propios dedos, la cabeza echada hacia atrás, el pelo pegado a su frente sudorosa. Sherlock parecía saber que estaba despierto y sin siquiera abrir los ojos, trato de alcanzarlo con la mano que no tenía los cuatro dedos profundamente enterrados en su culo.

John estuvo sobre él en un segundo, apartándolo de la muñeca y sustituyendo los inadecuados dedos con su dura polla. Enganchó su brazo derecho debajo de la rodilla de Sherlock, atrayéndolo lo más cerca que pudo, hasta que pudo sentir el aliento de Sherlock en su rostro.

"¿Esto se detendrá?" -le preguntó desesperado. Había querido preguntar _cuándo_ , pero sonaba demasiado esperanzador considerando la omnipresencia de su excitación.

Sherlock no respondió, ni lo miro a los ojos. Acabo de acomodar sus caderas para encontrarse con las embestidas de John y contuvo el aire.

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

Necesitaron tres días para que terminara, mucho más pronto de lo que había comenzado.

En el espacio de dos horas, todo se volvió menos desesperado. John comenzó a tomar conciencia de su hambre y de sus músculos adoloridos; habían bañado, descansado y comido sólo en los breves espacios de tiempo que podían soportar estar separados, y sólo porque sabían que iban a necesitarlo después, de otra manera hubieran seguido adelante, follando hasta la muerte.

Casi por el final de todo, John se encontró con sus bolas enterradas en Sherlock de nuevo y se pregunto cómo había llegado allí. Por supuesto que lo recordaba, pero repentinamente nada de eso tenía sentido. Sí, Sherlock olía bien y se sentía mejor, pero era _Sherlock_ , y eso habría hecho que se resistiera.

Excepto que lo habían hecho, por tres días. No parecía posible, pero había sucedido.

Se apartó de Sherlock sin terminar, aterrado ante la idea de dejar que su nudo los mantuviera juntos de nuevo. Sherlock no se quejó, no dijo nada en lo absoluto, manteniendo su rostro empapado de sudor presionado contra la almohada.

Era jueves en la tarde, y John sintió que se había quitado la piel de otro hombre, excepto que por debajo se sentía sucio y confuso.

Sherlock no salió de su habitación durante otra hora. No hablaron, apenas y se miraron entre sí. Pasaron el uno junto al otro como fantasmas. Cada segundo del día, John fue muy consciente de cada movimiento de Sherlock.

Al día siguiente, silenciosamente acordaron reconocerse mutuamente de nuevo, y fue peor. John trató de mantener la distancia, y sin embargo, cada vez que salía del departamento o se acurrucaba en su habitación, se moría de ganas de volver a la sala de estar, para encontrarse con Sherlock. Y Sherlock parecía igualmente atraído por él, y sin embargo, eso lo tenía irritado, gruñendo comentarios, criticando el intelecto o la ropa de John, cada hábito y decisión. John le contestaba, lo más tranquilo que podía, hasta que no lo soportaba más y se iba a tomar una siesta, luego volvían a empezar.

Sucedió una y otra vez, y todavía se encontraba a si mismo insertándose en la órbita de Sherlock.

Le preguntó por el caso de Mycroft, con la esperanza de que eso los mantuviera distraídos a ambos, o al menos a Sherlock, aunque solo fuera por un rato. "No era importante," le diría Sherlock o, "Puede resolverlo por sí mismo."

Le tomó un tiempo darse cuenta de que Sherlock en realidad tenía miedo de salir otra vez y hacer algo increíblemente estúpido, incluso sin que él se lo dijera. Y así se pasaban el día entre ofensas e insultos cada vez que se encontraban y siempre que podían, y decidió que era mejor, por lo menos, que el doloroso silencio entre ambos.

Al quinto día, empacó una maleta, escribió una nota rápida, y se hospedo en un hotel.

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

El aire sabía a culpa.

John se dio la vuelta, apretando su cara contra la almohada fresca del hotel. A pesar de que había estado allí por casi dos horas, se sentía más cerca de dormir que cuando había cerrado los ojos por primera vez.

Había pasado las largas y huecas horas desde que había dejado el departamento, tratando - y fallando – de leer el libro que había empacado, y mirando con ojos desenfocados la televisión. Durante todo el tiempo que había estado discutiendo consigo mismo, preguntándose si había sido estúpido huir de Sherlock, o si era lo mejor separarse permanente.

Esta última idea le hizo sentir con un gran peso en el estómago.

Él les estaba dando espacio al menos. Tal vez irse sin hacerle frente a Sherlock primero había sido una manera infantil de hacerlo, estaba seguro de que se trataba de un acto de cobardía, pero negarse a volver sería aún peor. Además, tenía que aprender a controlarse, si no era Sherlock, seguramente sería otro omega en alguna parte, otro que no tuviera control de sí mismo.

Era difícil decir qué idea era peor: no ser capaz de resistirse a cualquier persona que tuviera el olor adecuado, o que fallara específicamente cuando se trataba de Sherlock. Ambos pensamientos parecían bastante nauseabundos, y no se hacían mejores al saber que era por su nueva biología, compartida por muchos otros en todo el mundo, era la culpa.

Sí, culpa; culpa y bilis, mezcladas con autocompasión. A eso olía el aire en su habitación, y si cerraba los ojos demasiado fuerte estaba seguro de que sentiría las motas de polvo marrón todavía atrapadas detrás de sus párpados.

Estaba casi agradecido por el grito de pánico en busca de ayuda a las afueras de su puerta pasada la medianoche.

Se puso de pie en un momento, sólo un poco atontado por su intento de sueño. Agarró la llave de la habitación mientras se movía, corriendo por el pasillo delante suyo, sus ojos incluso tuvieron tiempo de adaptarse a la luz, chocó contra un muro de olor tan denso que lo hizo retroceder.

Casi dio la vuelta para irse, aterrado ante lo que podría hacer si se acercaba más a la fuente - o lo que podría hacer de nuevo - pero se armó de valor y siguió adelante, dispuesto a no dejar que su propia debilidad lastimara a otra persona.

Otra vez.

Ella sólo estaba a unos metros, y si John no hubiera sido capaz de decir que era una omega en calor sólo por su olor, la mano que tenía debajo de la falda la habría delatado a todas luces. Parecía aturdida y adolorida, y en el momento en que inhalo y olfateo a John, giró la cabeza, con los ojos medio cerrados y gimiendo. "Oh, gracias a Dios, gracias a Dios", murmuró, todo su cuerpo temblaba.

No era la situación de urgencia que John había estado esperando. Había calculado que habría alfas tratando de llegar a ella, o alguien tras suyo con un arma, pero no había nadie más que ella y el olor potente de su calor. La polla de John, incómodamente dura ya, latía dentro de sus pantalones cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ella deseaba.

Cada pieza de su ser quería dárselo. Su cuerpo, su biología básica, se había reorganizado para responder a cuerpos como el suyo, para anular su pensamiento racional y sucumbir a sus instintos animales, como si no estuviera ya lo suficientemente ansioso por hundir su polla dentro de ella. Además era bonita, con el pelo corto de color marrón y grandes, expresivos ojos verdes, nariz pequeña y los labios llenos. Y él ya sabía lo bien que se sentiría, el _incidente_ con Sherlock era un indicador, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que nunca antes se había sentido atraído por los hombres.

Pensar en Sherlock lo sacó de su estupor, y se encontró con su mano paseando por los resbaladizos muslos y su boca a sólo centímetros de la de otra. Ella se arqueaba contra la puerta en la que estaba apoyada, tratando de presionar a sus caderas hacia él, y lo único que podía ver era a _Sherlock_ , que lo había mirado del mismo modo, con esos salvajes, perdidos ojos. Sherlock, que ni siquiera podía mirarlo después.

Y todos los hombres y mujeres que habían reportado violaciones que habían consentido.

Se alejo de ella tan rápido como si estuviera envolviendo un cable alrededor de su cuello y le estuviera prendiendo fuego.

"No, no, _por_ _favor_ ", lloriqueo, tratando de alcanzarlo con la mano libre, la otra todavía metida entre sus piernas. "Hare todo lo que quieras - Te _pagaré_ , sólo fóllame, por favor, por favor ¡fóllame!"

John tomo un profundo, ansioso respiro y cerró los ojos. No se atrevía a decir que no, pero su conciencia tampoco le permitía decir que sí.

Él era un médico. Podría encontrar la manera de ayudarla.

"¿Tienes novio… un compañero?" -preguntó, tratando de respirar por la boca, y olerla lo menos posible. No ayudó mucho.

Ella gimió y negó con la cabeza, restregándose contra la puerta, como si ni siquiera pudiera controlar ese movimiento.

Tragó saliva. Sentía como si estuviera salivando más de lo usual, y estaba seguro de que sus pantalones estaban empapados con pre-seminal. "Entra a tu habitación. Me aseguraré de que consigas lo que necesitas, te lo prometo, pero primero tienes que alejarte del pasillo."

Tuvo que seguir insistiendo hasta convencerla de sacar la llave de su habitación y deslizarla en la cerradura, todo de forma verbal; John no confiaba en sí mismo como para tocarla, pero ella necesitaba un empujoncito, y la metió dentro. Cuando la puerta se cerró, un vacío triste llenó el espacio donde había estado. Pasado el abatimiento, John supo que fue lo mejor. Todavía podía olerla, todavía la deseaba, pero cada vez se encontraba más lúcido, más consciente de haber tomado la decisión correcta. Sólo podía esperar a que ningún otra alfa pasara por ahí pronto.

De vuelta en su propia habitación, llamó a la recepción.

"Esto va a sonar un poco raro", dijo, pero la voz del otro lado le dijo que no. Al parecer, ordenar juguetes sexuales como servicio a la habitación se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en algo común.

Los cargo a la cuenta de su propia habitación, recordándole antes de colgar que los juguetes fueran entregados por un beta u omega – probablemente fuera innecesario, ya que parecía lo suficientemente familiarizado con la situación, pero se sintió mejor después de haberlo dicho, y todavía estaba en su sano juicio.

Aunque su pene todavía estuviera dolorosamente duro.

El olor de la mujer fue sólo un vago recuerdo en el momento en que se bajo los pantalones, y en el momento en que se tocó, una memoria diferente la reemplazó: Sherlock sobre sus manos y rodillas, empujándose hacia la polla de John y rogando por ella; el culo de Sherlock, goteando fluidos; los ojos de Sherlock, mirando a John como si fuera la solución a todos los problemas más difíciles del mundo.

Sherlock, sonriendo, orgulloso después de un caso exitoso, cansado y hambriento después de uno difícil, o disparándole inapropiadamente a todo lo que le irritaba cuando no tenía ningún caso.

Sherlock, como siempre había sido.

Se sentía mal incluso pensar en él de esa manera sin su permiso. Sherlock nunca debía saberlo, podría asumir lo que John estaba haciendo, pero no sabría todo, no la forma en que le dolía el pecho ante la idea de no volver a perseguir a un asesino por las calles o acercarse sigilosamente a un ladrón a su lado.

En cambio, John dejó que su mente se quedara en blanco, masturbándose de forma mecánica. Sin ninguna imagen en su mente, pudo correrse luego de un rato, y después cerró los ojos, dejando que el día terminara.

Durmió mal.

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

El mensaje llego finalizando la tarde de su segundo día en el hotel.

 **Doble homicidio en Ealing. Los cadáveres aparentemente fueron quemados del interior hacia fuera. Esto podría tomar un tiempo. Primero trae tus cosas de vuelta a la calle Baker. SH**

A John ni siquiera se le ocurrió hacer otra cosa. Estaba agradecido de haber traído sólo una bolsa; de otro modo no habría podido salir a la calle y tomar un taxi con la suficiente rapidez.

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

Para el momento en que John siguió a Sherlock de nuevo a su departamento – todavía era _su_ departamento, gracias a Dios - estaba completamente agotado. No habían tenido que correr durante todo el caso de Sherlock, no habían hecho ningún tipo de esfuerzo físico. No se habían quedado hasta tarde, o habían tenido que ir en contra de las leyes. De hecho, rememorando todo, había sido un caso mediocre, uno que ni siquiera relataría en su blog, sólo el motivo del asesino había sido particularmente interesante: la protección de un medicamento que se suponía iba a deshacer los efectos del polvo, se habían apresurado en realizar ensayos altamente ilegales en humanos, incapaces de predecir la forma en que los órganos reproductivos se contraerían y pudrirían.

Fue su propia mente la que hizo que el día luciera tan largo como si fueran dos. A lo largo de todo el caso sintió un zumbido, trato de absorber la información en algo así como a la mitad de la velocidad en que Sherlock lo hacía. Había visto la manera en que Sherlock apenas y lo miró, la forma en que sólo hablaba con él con las esquinas de su boca, y sólo mientras John estuviera mirando a otro lado, y para terminarla, al final, Sherlock había tratado de hacer una broma, incluso tratando de sonreír.

John sonrió de vuelta, pero fue una de las cosas más difíciles que tuvo que hacer, había pasado mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo no podrían evitarse en el departamento. Su piso era un capullo, la esencia de ambos saturaba la atmósfera, y se veía empañada por la hostilidad y lo que había sucedido una semana antes en la cama de Sherlock. Era inevitable, cómo cubría el aire como una bruma espesa, como el polvo.

No habían comido. John no lo había sugerido, con miedo a que si se detenían en cualquier otro lugar, luego ellos evitarían enfrentar todo lo que necesitaban decirse y nunca lo sacarían. Estaba incómodamente hambriento, pero lo ignoró, sentándose en su silla y mirando a los ojos a Sherlock antes de que el otro hombre pudiera apartar la mirada.

"Vamos a tener que hablar de ello." Dejó que su tono, junto a la línea recta en su boca, no le permitieran discutirle. Era un raro y a la vez eficaz método para convencer a Sherlock de todo, pero tenía que ver con que esta discusión fuera particularmente importante.

Le hizo caso, sentándose en el sofá, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas, los dedos juntos frente a su cara.

Ambos guardaron silencio durante muchos largos segundos.

John volvió a repetirse mentalmente por octava vez el discurso que tenía preparado cuando Sherlock finalmente dijo: "Lo siento, te arrastré afuera bajo el polvo."

John frunció el ceño. "De todo lo que ha pasado, estoy bastante seguro de que eso no fue tu culpa. Nos lanzamos por la ciudad todo el tiempo, y no es como si alguno de nosotros lo hubiera podido evitar de todos modos."

"Tú lo harías." Sherlock desvió la mirada, resoplando por la nariz. "Hubieras sido prudente, habrías pensado en ello. Todavía serías normal."

"Sherlock, dime que en realidad no crees eso."

Sherlock no lo miro de vuelta, sin responder.

"Correcto, no, yo _sé_ que no crees eso. Tú probablemente sabes exactamente cuántas personas no estuvieron expuestas al polvo, y cuántas personas no reaccionaron ante ello a pesar de haberlo estado. Voy a apostar a que esos números son casi nulos. Vi a un montón de gente no cambiar en lo absoluto a pesar de no limpiar o quitarse la ropa en la clínica, y un montón más que cambiaron y afirmaron ser cuidadosos evitando el contacto con el polvo. "

"Podrías haber cambiado más lentamente", dijo Sherlock, brusco y frustrado. Inclinó su cabeza hacia John, pero mantuvo sus ojos apartados. "Podrías haber sido normal durante más tiempo. Por lo menos hay pruebas de ello."

John casi tuvo ganas de reír; nunca había pensado que vería el día en que Sherlock diría que él era culpable de algo fuera de su control. Parecía completamente absurdo. "¿Qué diferencia habría en ello? Todavía habría cambiado, y tu también. Ninguno de nosotros habría estado mejor al final. Tal vez sólo hubieramos estado en negación por más tiempo."

Hubo otro silencio, y después de unos momentos, Sherlock gruño por lo bajo. John supuso que era su manera de indicar que estaba de acuerdo con él por el momento.

Quería acercarse, tocar y tranquilizar a Sherlock, pero sentía un miedo irracional ante ello. Sabía cómo tocarlo podía resultar estimulante, y no quería confundir más a Sherlock, así que no pudo mover el brazo. Se sintió estúpido y avergonzado por no poder ofrecer a su amigo algo de confort, pero no podía hacer nada más.

Cuando Sherlock volvió a hablar, fue tan abrupto que John casi saltó. "Lo disfrute mucho."

El no oyó bien. No podía ser. "¿Disculpa?"

Y entonces Sherlock volvía a mirarlo a los ojos otra vez, luciendo vicioso, enfermo y suplicante. "Me ha gustado mucho. Demasiado, y no - no de la misma forma en que lo hubiera hecho si ese hombre en el callejón me hubiera follado, no lo creo. _Odio_ que me haya gustado."

John se inclinó hacia delante. Si no podía ofrecer su tacto, al menos podría ofrecer su presencia. "Lamento lo que te hice, pero fue simplemente la biología, ya sabes, respuestas fisiológicas a estímulos"

"A la mierda con la fisiología." Sherlock se levantó tan rápido que John se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla, observándolo mientras caminaba. "Han pasado años desde que me importo el tamaño de la polla de alguien, y no me preocupaba por la tuya tampoco. Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ello ahora. Siento como si hubiera estado perdiendo el tiempo, y eso es peor, pero no estoy seguro de si es porque no me gusta perder el tiempo o si es porque no me gusta querer follar cuando no tengo la excusa de una cantidad excesiva de feromonas escapando de mí. No me gusta que sólo vayas por mujeres, pero también estoy agradecido por ello, porque si no fuera así haría algo increíblemente estúpido. He estado pensado en _besarte_ mientras estuviste fuera. "

John sintió el frío y el calor turnarse mientras Sherlock hablaba, sin saber si debía pedir disculpas u ofenderse, por el repentino loco impulso de Sherlock por besarlo - o tomar la iniciativa y hacerlo él mismo - era lastima o simplemente algo que se había alterado dentro suyo.

Por lo menos, estaba bastante seguro de no haber querido besar a Sherlock antes. Ni siquiera estaba del todo seguro de en verdad desearlo, o si era sólo una de esas ideas que se quedaron atascadas en su cerebro y se veía como algo que debería querer.

No había tiempo para averiguarlo. O - sí, había tiempo, por supuesto que lo había, no podía permitirse dejarse hundir por sus sentimientos, en la negación. Tenía que actuar sensatamente, pensar en ello y estar seguro de quererlo antes de decir algo.

Las cosas con Sherlock rara vez eran sensibles. La vida en el 221B de Baker Street prefería la lógica sobre la sensibilidad.

Extendió su mano y agarró el brazo de Sherlock, justo por encima de la muñeca, mientras decía. "Entonces hazlo."

Era lo lógico.

"No vamos a saber cómo nos sentimos al respecto hasta que no lo hayamos intentado."

No era lógico en absoluto, no realmente, pero Sherlock no lo dijo - por una vez. Sólo vaciló un momento antes de inclinarse de forma rígida. John tuvo que levantar su cabeza, empujándose fuera de la silla un poco para encontrarse con él.

Fue casto, seco y cálido. No fue especial, o particularmente diferente a otros besos que John hubiera tenido. No fue nada.

Le hizo pensar que, ' _Sí, puedo hacer esto'_.

Evidentemente algo dentro de él sí había sido alterado después de todo, porque extendió su mano y sujetó un puñado de cabello y a pesar de que Sherlock no olía como antes, lo deseaba.

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

Una segunda oleada de polvo se hizo visible en los cielos de Londres una noche a principios de marzo, el aire todavía era frío, pero llevo la promesa de la primavera.

John no se dio cuenta; demasiado ocupado con su propio pánico, acostado de espaldas en la cama de Sherlock, desnudo y duro. Sus dedos se clavaron en la ropa de cama, manteniéndolo conectado a tierra. Se sentía mareado a pesar de no estar en posición vertical, mientras sufría una ola de miles de dudas.

Dios, ¿qué estaba haciendo?

Estaba loco, obviamente. Estaba viendo cómo Sherlock hundía sus dedos dentro de sí mismo, resbaladizo esta vez por el lubricante comprado en una tienda. Él estaba esperando para follarse a Sherlock Holmes.

Pensó en que si pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo, hacia atrás antes de noviembre, y describir la escena a su yo anterior, se habría conseguido un ojo morado por ello. Él no era _gay_. Él no tenía un pene con un nudo, y él no quería tener nada que ver con el culo de Sherlock.

Excepto que si quería. Oh, Dios, cómo quería.

Habían pasado dieciséis días antes de que pudieran llegar a un acuerdo, y todo todavía parecía tan irreal. Era irreal que Sherlock lo deseara a él, o a cualquiera, y que él lo deseara también, y que fuera el mismo y no una bestia lujuriosa enloquecida. Seguía pensando que la bestia jugó algún papel en ello, pero no estaba seguro de si eso le importaba. Funcionaría. Podía besar a Sherlock, podía follarselo, y si él deseaba hacerlo, no había ninguna razón para no hacerlo, no cuando él adoraba todo lo demás a su alrededor.

Casi todo lo demás. Al menos todas las cosas importantes.

Otra oleada de pánico le recorrió el cuerpo, y se entretuvo con una idea medio loca corriendo por su mente, incluso si él estaba desnudo y tieso como un poste. Podría echarle la culpa a las hormonas. Él podía-

Podía ver, casi con asombro, como Sherlock lo sujetaba con una mano, se arrodillaba sobre él, y se dejaba caer, caliente y apretado y no del todo como había sido antes, sobre su polla.

Podía gemir, porque se sentía demasiado bien.

Puso sus manos sobre las caderas de Sherlock, sólo para que estas fueran presionadas contra la cama, donde unos dedos las sostendrían implacables. Se encontró con los ojos de Sherlock, demasiado impresionado como para estar preocupado por la mirada feroz en ellos.

"Yo controlo esto", dijo Sherlock, presionando sus manos hacia abajo. Sujeto la mano derecha de John por la muñeca, para luego enredar sus dedos con los contrarios. "Creo que encontraras que los dos vamos a disfrutarlo mejor de esta manera."

John no estaba seguro, pero lo estuvo en cuanto Sherlock se levantó y volvió a sentarse, mientras sus pezones eran pellizcados y sus orejas fueron mordidas. Él no estuvo de acuerdo cuando fue besado, y lo atrajo hacia abajo cerca suyo mientras lo invadía, pero Sherlock lo perdonó por ello.

Más tarde, tendrían que negociar los arreglos para la hora de dormir. John tendría que llegar a un acuerdo con Sherlock que seguía siendo vago a veces, maníaco otras tantas, y siempre socialmente inepto; Sherlock tendría que volver a aprender a navegar en los mares de una relación sexual y, posiblemente, romántica.

Todo fue terrorífico, completamente y en su totalidad para ambos, pero a medida que la lluvia comenzaba y ahogaba el sonido de sus cuerpos uniéndose, los dos queriéndolo muchísimo, dejaron de necesitar cualquier ayuda.

 **-Fin-**

* * *

 **(1) Esmog : Adaptación fonética del acrónimo "smog" ,también conocido como "niebla contaminante", es una forma de contaminación originada a partir de la combinación del aire con contaminantes durante un largo período de altas presiones (anticiclón), que provoca el estancamiento del aire y, por lo tanto, la permanencia de los helios en las capas más bajas de la atmósfera, debido a su mayor densidad. El smog puede causar cáncer de pulmón en la misma o mayor medida que el humo del cigarrillo y otro tipo de enfermedades respiratorias de la misma índole.**

* * *

 **N.T./ Y pues ya esta, tenía este fic a medio traducir desde hace tiempo, y no había podido afinarlo, pero me salio tiempo ahora que estoy en cama por causa de una bronquitis, libre de trabajo y con toda la semana libre por las fiestas que abran en mi país , espero que les gustara , este es el fic que mencione al final del A cure for boredom pero recién ahora me ha dado tiempo y chance de subirlo, sin betear lo siento, así que si son tiquismiquis con las fallas ortográficas ya me lo van diciendo y lo corregimos, hagamos el trabajo grupal , un saludote :3**

 **¿Review? Pleaseeee**


End file.
